


I Should Havve Knowwn

by EpicCj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Buckets, Curses, Cutting, F/F, F/M, First Fanfiction, M/M, May add tags as story goes, Mpreg, Nooks, Pailing, SMUTTY SMUT, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicCj/pseuds/EpicCj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eridan Ampora was always known as a lonely desperate asshole by his fellow trolls. He could never seem to keep his quadrants filled either because the trolls in his quadrants didn't think he was worth their time or he fucked up somehow.

The others constantly made remarks at him and he used to fire back. But now, he just nervously laughed and walked away, or didn't say anything at all. He could easily tell he wasn't wanted, he could take a hint. 

The only troll that Eridan did communicate regularly with was his dancestor, or brother Cronus Ampora. He felt that he could always talk to Cronus no matter what. Even Cronus's matesprit Kankri would talk to him. Those two,mostly Cronus, always kept him grounded. It always made him happy.

Today,was not one of those days. Everytroll was gathered in the meeting new meeting house they had built on Earth after the game was over. It was a good enough distance from any human that was a little to nosey,but still close enoughgh. While everytroll was was laughing,talking,and yelling-Karkat- Eridan was in the corner, looking out the window. He was actually glad that no one was talking to him. It saved everybody trouble.

But Tavros rolled over in his wheelchair to do gog knows what, completely ignoring him. Eridan decided to get up and not risk the chance of talking to him, but he realized, Tavros had wheeled onto his cape.  
“Um...hey...Tav?” No response.  
“T-Tav? Hey. Youre kinda on my cape.” Still no response.  
“If you could just-”  
“Hey motherfucker!” Gamzee’s voice was behind him. “I know for a motherfuckin fact you ain’t talking to my Tav!” Eridan shook his head.  
“N-No! I wwas just sayin that he’s on my cape and-” Eridan violently coughed as Gamzee’s club made contact with his rib cage. Then it came again, and again, and again. Eridan felt multiple cracking sounds inside of him and it felt awful. Violet blood poured out of a gash in his forehead and he kept coughing up blood as well.

Gamzee gripped the the violet blood’s hair.  
“Don’t you ever talk to him again? Hear me motherfucker?” Gamzee spat. Eridan whimpered and nodded. The taller troll let go and kicked Eridan before hurrying to wheel his matesprit away. 

Stray violet tears slid down Eridan’s cheeks and he quietly whimpered. He didn’t even say anything to Tavros. But he still got hurt. It would always be this way he thought. Eridan gripped the table that was beside him and pulled himself up. He dragged himself to the door, trying not to listen to the whispers and quiet laughing of his fellow trolls. He avoided their gazes. He didn’t dare to even take a peek. He was so ashamed.

Eridan limped all the way back to his hive and locked the door. He went into his respite block and layed down on his bed, attempting to ignore the pain. Eridan cried himself to sleep. When he did come to, his phone was ringing. It had to be Cronus. He’s the only one who ever called.

“Hey Cro.”  
“Heeey Chief! Vwhat’s up? You don’t sound too good. You ok?”   
“Yeah fine.” He lied. Like he was really going to tell him that he was beaten and broke a couple of ribs.  
“You sure..?” Cronus pressed on.  
“I swwear I am. Don’t wworry about me.”  
“Shit little man. I can’t help but wvorry bout you. I don’t vwant nothin’ bad happening to you.” Before Eridan had a chance to respond, he shifted and caused him to groan.  
“Eridan Ampora. You better tell exactly vwhat the fuck is goin on. Right now.”   
The younger Ampora took a deep breath and began to inform the older what happened. When he was finished, he swore he heard Cronus hiss a string of curses under his breath.  
“I’m coming ovwer.” He said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Cronus was at Eridan’s hive and let himself in. When he got to Eridan’s respiteblock, he stared in horror as he took in a bloodied Eridan laid on the bed, face contorted in pain.  
“Wvho did this to you Eri?” Cronus asked before sitting on the bed.  
“D-Don’t do anything Cro. It’s ok I-”  
“Eri. Wvho did this?” Eridan looked away.  
“Eridan. Please tell me.” Eridan continued to not look at hi brother’s violet eyes that were filled with anger and worry.  
“Promise me you wwon’t do anything.”   
“I swvear. Nowv tell me.”  
“It wwas Gam.” Cronus sharply inhaled. Of course it would be his kismesis’ little bother. A shaky tug on his arm snapped him from his thoughts.  
“But you promised not to do anythin.” Cronus sighed.  
“I knowv.” Cronus gently tugged on Eridan’s arm to help him up. “Let’s go clean you up,yeah?” Eridan winced but nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

Eridan stayed bedridden for three weeks with Cronus right by his side. When both decided that Eridan was well enough to take care of himself, Cronus went home. 

He looked to his husktop to see someone has messaged him. But who would want to do that? Eridan walked over slowly and looked at the message. It was Karkat telling everybody that he was going to have a party at his place,and that everyone should come.  
“IT’S FUCKING MANDATORY SO I SHOULD SEE EVERYBODY’S ASS OVER HERE!” He added at the end.

Eridan's heart began to pound against his chest. He shouldn’t go. He really shouldn't go. Who would care if he went or not? They’d only want him there to know that he’s alive.  
“Shit shit shit shit.” Eridan was panicking. He didn’t want to be hurt again. Shit but it’s mandatory!

“I’ll make an appearance.” Eridan finally said. “Yeah, an appearance. Then I’ll get the fuck outta there.” He nodded for final agreement with himself and sunk down onto his bed,dreading the time till he had to go to Karkat’s. When it finally did come around, he dressed himself in his normal attire and waited on the couch a bit. It would weird to be the first one there. And nobody cared if he was the last one. As long as he showed up.

Eridan’s anxiety caused him to be the last one arriving. Everyone gave him a quick sideways look and then returned to the party. He spotted an open seating area away from everyone and kept his head down. He stayed like that for a long time, only taking quick glances to see what was going on. He sometimes caught someone’s stare but quickly looked down.

His throat began to feel dry and he needed something to quench his thirst. No troll was at the refreshment area so he stood up and quickly went over. He got water into a cup and swiftly turned around to go back to his seat when he felt a foot trip him. Eridan crashed to the ground in a loud thud and realized Vriska had tripped him. What he had yet to see , was his drink spilt all over Kanaya who was in front of him. Eridan staggered up.

“K-Kan! I am so sorry! I tripped and-”  
“This, was a new outfit.” The Jade blooded troll hissed. “And you got it all wet.”  
“Kan, i knoww, adn I’m so sorr-” Not wanting to hear what he had to say, Kanaya kicked him into the table. Eridan stumbled back into the table and everything spilt onto him.  
“You are going to pay for this!” Kanaya yelled, drawing attention from the others. She pulled out her lipstick and transformed it to her chainsaw. Eridan’s eyes widened, remembering what happened earlier.  
“KANAYA STOP!” Karkat groaned loudly. “If you get fucking blood on my floor, John will have a bitch fit.” He walked over to Eridan a scowled.  
“Get the fuck up you worthless piece of shit.” The violet blood quickly got up and avoided the cancer troll’s intense glower.  
“You owe me for all the shit you just ruined.” Karkat growled. Eridan nodded still not looking. Then he was thrown into the wall and the air was knocked out of him.  
“YOU MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS TALKIN TO YOU!” Gamzee roared. Kanaya stepped in front of Gamzee and grabbed Eridan by his horn and stepped on him. Her heel was especially in his side making him gasp.  
“So pathetic.” She spat. Gamzee took a piece of glass that was from the broken bowl and gently slid it across his forehead, igniting some blood to draw. 

Eridan was cornered. He was scared. He was scared that they weren’t going to kill him -which he wanted- but were going to toy with him but keep him alive. He had Karkat screaming at him, Gamzee slicing his body, and Kanaya digging her heel in his side. Even Vriska and Aradia came to play. The cerulean blood was laughing and tore off his cape and ripped it as the burgundy blood giggled on. Eridan closed his eyes and felt a few tears slide down his cheeks.  
“Hey. Don’t you think he’th had enough?” A calm voice interrupted. Everytroll stopped and looked. In the doorway, stood Feferi and Sollux who were talking in the kitchen.  
“I mean look at him,” Sollux went on, “He th’eem’th like he already had the th’it beaten out of him.”  
“Sollux what the fuck are you talking about?” Karkat asked surprised.  
“Yes Sollux, you know how much of an ass he is.” Kanaya added. Gamzee nodded.  
“And you know how motherfuckin pissy this lil rat is. Solbro you used to all up and fuck him up too.”  
“Yeah but that wa’th me. And I know how to do that better than any of you dork’th. Ju’th leave him alone for now.” Eridan shivered as every assaulter got off him. He quickly got up and left.  
“AND DON’T FUCKING COME BACK!” Karkat screeched.

Eridan limped back home in utter pain. He locked himself inside and laid on the couch.  
“I kneww I shoulda got outta there earlier.” He whispered to himself. He tried so hard not to cry in front of them but he did anyway. Kanaya was right, he was pathetic. Eridan began to silently cry and wish he were dead. He cried for about a half an hour. Then the ringing of the doorbell made him stop. Have they come back for more? He thought nervously.

He limped over to the door and slowly opened it. It was….. Sollux.  
“Hey fi’thdick.” He said. “You forgot th’omething.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

Eridan's grey eyes widen.  
"Sol? W-wwhat are you doin here?" He asked slowly.  
"You forgot thi'th." Sollux held up a completely shredded violet cape. "After you left, they kinda had a little fun with it." Eridan took his cape and looked over it multiple times. It was completely torn up it, not even the most talented seamstress could fix it.  
"O-oh. Thanks." Eridan whispered as he refused to look into Sollux's multicolored ones.  
"Ju'th thought you wanted the th'upid thing back. I know you ob'the'thed over it." The violet troll didn't respond.

Sollux rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Th'o yeah. I'm going to um, go now."   
"Ok. T-hank-" before he could finish,Eridan closed his eyes, fell forward onto the yellow troll and slipped into unconsciousness.

All he saw was darkness. All over a soothing warmth surrounded his body. The feeling was indescribable. But it made the Aquarius worry a little. Was this death? But it wasn't like when Kanaya killed him. It was the same darkness but unwanting and lonely. And it was cold.

A sudden bright light broke the darkness and Eridan slowly opened his eyes to see he was laying his respiteblock under the warm covers of his bed. So he wasn't dead. He didn't know what to think of it. Maybe it would have been better if he stayed in the warm darkness and drifted for eternity.

"Ah, th'o you're awake." Eridan snapped his head to the side to see Sollux Captor staring at him intently. Eridan bolted up but flopped back down into the mattress when he became aware of his light-headedness.   
"S-Sol? W-Wwhat're you doin in my hivve?"   
"Well, before I left from bringing you your fucked up cape, you collap'th'ed on me. I think it'th cau'the you lo'th't th'o much blood." Sollux removed the damp washcloth from Eridan's face and placed it back in the chilly water.

"So you mean t-that you stayed here....this entire time..?" Eridan questioned. Sollux smirked and replaced the washcloth back on the seadweller.  
"Pretty much. I didn't really have anything el'th planned be'th'id'th video game'th. Th'o I took care of hi'th royal pain in the a'th." Eridan looked away.  
"Sorry." He murmered. Sollux stared at the highblood, shocked to see that his eyes were clouded over with sadness.  
"Chill out E.D. It wa'th ju'th't a joke."  
"Sorry." The yellow blood sighed.  
"You're th'tarting to th'ound like my dancestor." Eridan didn't answer this time.  
"You can go."  
"What did you th'ay?"  
"I said you can go. I'm pretty sure evveryone wwill be shocked to see you nuturing an asshole. They'll tease you till no end. I appreciate you taken care of me Sol, but I don't want you to get hurt by talkin to me."

"Oh plea'the." Sollux scoffed. "I don't give a damn what they think. Plu'th if you die or th'omething, who el'th will I pick fight'th with?" Eridan half smiled. Sollux got up from his chair.  
"Need anything?" Eridan shook his head. Sollux shrugged and left, closing the door behind him. Eridan stared at the door for a couple of minutes. Why wouldn't Sollux just leave? He was one of the other trolls. He should hate him too. Nobody liked Eridan but Cronus and Kankri. So why did Sollux stay to help?

Eridan eventually, fell back asleep. It didn't last long because he had a horror terror and awoke with start. Eridan rubbed his eyes. He hated sleeping. They never stayed peaceful.

He looked around the room. Sollux was gone. That made him wonder if he dreamt that he was even here at all. Eridan swung his legs over the bed. His light-headedness was gone by now. He slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs where the tv was on.   
"Wwhen did the tv get turned on...?" He questioned. Maybe Sol really was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you to all the people or creatures who liked my story or tolerated it so far. Thanks a bunch ~EpicCj  
> ((Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. To lazy to read over it XD ))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

\--twinArmageddons[TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium[CA]--

TA: yo E.D

TA:E.D

TA: E.D piick up 

TA:Eriian fuckiing Ampora

CA: sorry 

CA:did you need somethin..?

TA: yeah. ii2 my phone over there? ii thiink ii left iit on your coffee table. 

TA:do you 2ee iit?

CA: oh um, yeah it's here

CA: I could leavve it outside for you

TA:it2 ok. ii'm comiing two get iit now

TA:that cool?

CA:um, yeah 

CA:you sure..?

TA:iit’2 ok. ii’ll ju2t come over and get iit

TA:you don’t miind,do you?

CA:no! no! i don’t mind

CA:i wwas just, nevermind

TA:2ee you iin a biit

CA:ok

\--twinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium[CA]

In ten minutes, Sollux was at the door of Eridan’s hive. The aquarius opened the door while still pulling a shirt over his head and horns.  
“H-Hey Sol.” He greets.  
"Th'up." Sollux said back. Eridan shyly stepped behind the door to let the other in.

"Um, your phone's on the counter. I-ll just go get it.” Eridan took off towards the kitchen as Sollux leaned against door. The room was quiet until a loud thud was heard and a sound of distress rang out.

Sollux quickly pushed off against the door and went into the kitchen where the violet blood was on the floor.  
"E.D? What the hell happened?" Eridan sat up against the stove and held his nose.  
"I-I slipped." Sollux held a hand out which Eridan cautiously took. Together they got him off the floor and standing upright again.

Eridan rubbed the back of his neck and handed Sollux his phone.  
"I-I hope I didn't damage it. O-or somethin." Sollux inspected the device.   
"Nah, it'th ok." He replied. The yellow blood looked to face Eridan again to see blood trickling from the seadweller's nose.  
"Dude you're bleeding." Eridan touched his nose and saw that violet has stained his fingers. Sollux sighed and grabbed his wrist.  
“You ju’tht gonna let it bleed dumb fuck?” He said as he dragged the aquarius to the bathroom. Once there, he sat him on the toilet and handed him a tissue.

“Here.” He said. Eridan took it and held it to his nose as Sollux rummaged through the medicine cabinet.  
“No E.D.” He said. He gently grabbed the other’s head and tilted it back. “Thi’th th’top'th the bleeding fa’thter.  
“Oh.” Eridan murmured. Sollux moved over with a tube of neosporin and band-aids.  
“Now th’ow me your arm.” Eridan looked over to the gemini.  
“W-Wwhat?” He questioned. Sollux let out an annoyed sigh.  
“Your arm’th. I th’aw you mu’th’t have th’cratched it on the way down.” Before Eridan had a chance to respond, Sollux crouched down and began rolling up his sleeves. He was speechless at the sight before him.

Cuts and bruises of all shapes and sizes were randomly placed everywhere up and down his arms. Some looked as if they were just made. Others seemed like they were there for a while. Eridan pulled out of Sollux’s grasp and rolled his sleeve down.  
“What wa’th that?” Sollux asked sternly.  
“N-Nofin.” Eridan answered barely audible.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? That th’ure a’th hell, wa’thn’t nothing E.D.”  
“S-Sol I-I-” With the help of his psionics, the taller troll had pinned Eridan to the wall and his other sleeve rolled up. It mirrored the other arm. 

Sollux released Eridan who dropped to the ground and hugged his knees. Sollux then began to pace around the room.  
“Why would you do that to your’thelf E.D?” Eridan kept trembling. He was really afraid that Sollux seem mad, and he wasn’t sure why. He could easily beat him like the others. Everyone did hate him. He probably just wanted to be the one to did this to him.  
“An’ther me E.D! Why would you do th’ith?!” Eridan remained quiet. He heard footsteps come toward him, and a hand grab his wrist.  
“WHY E.D?!”  
“Because!” He finally cried. “B-because no one wwould c-care if I d-died! It’d just b-be a lesser burden for e-evveytroll!” Sollux watched on with an emotionless face. “A-An besides Sol. I d-didn’t evven do all of these. It’s just wwhat h-happens wwhen nobody cares wwhether you l-livve or die.” He finished quietly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks at this point, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He suddenly felt arms engulf him. It was Sollux.

“S-Sol?” Said troll hugged him tighter.  
“Don’t do thi’th kind of ‘th’uff to your’thelf. It'th not good. We can't afford to lo'th you E.D." Eridan gripped Sollux's shirt.  
"B-But wwho wwould care? Nobody evven-" Sollux pulled back a glared.  
"Th'top th'aying that. There're bound to be th'omeone." Eridan only sobbed.

Sighing, Soullx got up and used his psionics to pick Eridan up too and placed him back on the toilet. He than began to treat his arms. And wrap the fresh cuts in gauze.   
"Hm, that'th better." Sollux said putting everything away. Eridan refused to look up.  
"Don't do it again." Sollux reminded. "Don't even touch your arm'th." Eridan gave a light nod.

"I got what I wanted. Th'o I'm gonna go. Don't touch your arm'th E.D." Sollux made his way to the door but Eridan stopped him.  
"Wwait Sol!" He called. The Gemini turned around.  
"What?" Eridan looked down and shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
"W-wwhy did you h-help me....?"  
"I may hate you but believe it or not, im not that much of an asshole to let you die. At lea'tht not th'omeone el'th do my job." He winked.  
"R-Right." Eridan felt stupid. He should have known Sollux hated him along with everytroll else. To even think that could change, no would change, was a stupid idea.

After Sollux left, Eridan slumped against the door, hinking about the hug. He knew it was just a hug but why did it make heat rise to his cheeks in a deep blush?  
"No!" He said sternly. "It wwas just a silly hug. I-I need to calm dowwn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

Eridan trudged down the busy sidewalk to a small cafe heloved to go to. If he wasn’t suppose to be meeting Cronus here in an hour, he wouldn’t have even stepped out the hive. Once inside he quickly sat down at a small both in the very back to avoid the other customers. He ordered his usual drink then began to read silently to himself. He glanced up a few times to look at his surroundings, and to see if his brother had arrived yet. 

During one of his glances, Eridan's grey eyes matched with another pair of eyes. He quickly looked back toward his book, not even knowing who he had glanced at. Footsteps approached his booth and the sound of another being sitting down rang through his ear fins.

"Hey lo'ther." A voice across from him said. Eridan looked up from his book and saw that Sollux was the one sitting on the opposite booth. Eridan looked back down.  
"O-oh Sol. Hi." He said very quietly.  
"What are you doing here? Never th'aw you in thi'th place before." Eridan fidgeted.  
"I-I normally come a-at night." Sollux made a noise of understanding. Then a waitress came over with Eridan's drink. He quietly thanked her and took a sip of the warm beverage.

"What did you get?" Sollux asked,intently staring at the seadweller. Eridan fidgeted under Sollux's gaze.  
"It's a mocha latte."   
"Never had one of tho'th."  
"T-here really good." Sollux tilted his head.  
"What'th in em?"  
"O-oh um, espresso, milk a chocolate."  
"Th'ound'th good." Eridan slightly smiled and nodded his head. Was he actually having a conversation with another being? It felt kinda good to him. Someone to actually listen to him when he speaks. Even if he was still talking quietly and was stuttering all over the place. But it felt different talking to Sollux. He didn't know why it was, it just was. Could it be the starting of a red crush? Oh but that was impossible. Sollux and Feferi are a thing. Right? Plus Sollux hates him. Eridan shook his head.  
"You ok there E.D?" Eridan slightly blushes and nodded.  
"Y-Yeah! J-just thinkin to m-myself."

Somehow the two boys got on the topic of what honey should and shouldn't go into. Eridan was amazed by how much honey the hacker consumes. Then there was a buzz from Eridan's pocket. He reaches inside for his phone and saw a text from Cronus saying he wasn't going to make it.  
Vwork called in earlier than I expected. Wve'll havwe to reschedule. Sorry kid.  
Eridan gave a small sigh and put the phone away.  
"What happened E.D?" Sollux asked.  
"My brother can't make it."  
"That th'uck'th." He concluded.  
"Y-yeah. He wwas the wwhole reason I came out here. Oh wwell I guess." He finished his drink and pushed it to the center of the table. He pulled out a tip and got up from his seat.

"U-um thanks Sol. I enjoyed your company." Sollux stood up as well.  
"Yeah whatever. I had nothing el'th to do today anyway'th." Eridan half-smiled and the two left the cafe. They walked into a park and kept strolling along.  
"Hey S-Sol?"  
"What."  
"W-Wwhy wwere you in there? I-I mean wwere you wwaitin for someone?"  
"F.F and I were already in there before. I just never left."   
"O-Oh." So they are a thing. Eridan thought. Not paying attention to where he was going, he slammed into a tree. He fell back and landed on the ground, his glasses flying off in the process. Sollux burst out laughing and Eridan could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.  
"H-Holy th'it E.D-HAHAHAHA- what the actual fuck wa'th that?!" He continued to laugh until a steady stream of yellow tinted tears trailed down his face. Eridan rubbed the back of his neck. He felt so embarrassed. But where were his glasses. He began to feel the ground for them. 

After Sollux's laughter quieted down, he handed Eridan his glasses and held a hand out to him.  
"They were right by your foot th'upid." Eridan looked away but accepted his hand. After sliding his glasses back onto his nose, Eridan saw that he drew some attention. A troll couple sitting on a bench looked over and they were slightly laughing, a human girl who was jogging on the other path was smiling, a group of troll girls his age were all giggling. One was even mimicking him feeling around for his glasses. He felt his earfins burning with embarrassment. He tugged his scarf up to his nose and he began to quickly walk away with Sollux calling his name behind him.

About half way to the exit of the park, Sollux had caught up.  
"What the fuck E.D. Didn't you hear me calling you?" He said very irritated. Eridan looked at the ground and didn't answer.  
"What'th the matter with you?"  
"N-nothin. I-I just wwas going t-to go hivve." He said.  
"Are you crying?"  
"N-no I just-"  
"I'th it cau'the I laughed at you?"Eridan shook his head.  
"N-n-no. I-I'm u-used to that." Eridan tugged at his scarf. "T-that wwas just e-embarrassin. I should go." He began to walk away again when a hand on his shoulder made him stay.  
"You really can't th'ee without tho'the th'upid hip'ther gla'the'th can you?" Eridan shook his head.  
"Wow. An all thi'th time I ju'tht thought you were a hip'thter by choice. Damn. Way to prove me wrong." Sollux sighed for emphasis.  
"S-Sorry." Eridan murmured.  
"No. Don't th'tart with tho'the fucking th'orrie'th. Don't you even dare." Eridan clamped his mouth shut to avoid the word.

“I gue’th I th’oundn’t have laughed. Th’orry.” Eridan’s eyes widened. Did he just say sorry..? Did Sollux Captor, just apologize to him?  
“I-It’s fine Sol really! That wwas just r-really embarrassin. T-Thanks though.” Eridan gave a small smile. “Um….I guess I’m going to...go now.”  
“I’ll walk you home."  
"Sol, you really don't havve to i-" Sollux put a hand up.  
"I'll walk you home." He reapted, and began walking towards the seadweller's hive. 

It was quite an enjoyable for Eridan. He and Sollux talked all the way there, and Sollux even got a smile from the sea dweller. Once at Eridan's hive, the sky had a light drizzle coming from it.  
"W-Wwell, thanks for, um, wwalkin me home." Eridan rubbed his arms nervously.  
"It'th cool. Thought I th'ould make it up to you for being a bigger douche than normal." Eridan half smiled.  
"Later fiith'fuck." Sollux waved and walked away.

Eridan quickly entered his hive and shut the door. His heart was beating rapidly, and it almost was as if he was a daze. And he could practically feel the burn from the blush that was staining his cheeks.  
Do I have a flush crush on Sol? He thought. I mean we did just have a nice time and he walked me home and -Eridan hit his head with his hand.  
"Stupid! Just cuz he wwas bein nice, Doesn't mean shit!" He slumped on the door and sighed.  
But he was concerned when he saw my- He rolled up his sleeves and examined his abused arms.   
"Arms." He ran his cold fingers over his arms, slightly wincing at the feel.

"No no, I shouldn't be doing this. H-He has Fef! I shouldn't be, no. I can't- AUUGH!" Eridan clenched his fists and threw his head back rather too fast, causing him to slam his head into the door. He clutched his head and laid on the floor in a ball.

Eridan stayed on the floor, letting the living room’s clock torture him with it’s ticking. He finally closed his eyes and sighed.  
“I hate me.” He said before getting up and going towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March Evveryone~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

As he was walking through the park, Eridan realized how gloomy everything seemed. There was no one occupying the park except a few others passing by and himself. It had been raining for the past week and everything was wet. But water never bothered Eridan. As a matter of fact he missed the ocean sometimes. He missed his home.

The rain began to grow stronger and he noticed that the other occupants of the park began to scurry away to shield themselves. Eridan lifted his head to the sky and let the constant drops of washed over his face. It was quite relaxing for him. This was probably the most relaxed he’s ever been.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down the path to see that Gamzee, Tavros, Karkat, and John were walking up talking and not even caring about the rain.   
Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap. Eridan began to panic. This was not suppose to happen! He didn’t want to see anyone he knew!  
“Crapcrapcrapcrap!” Eridan hid behind the nearest tree. But of course, it didn’t work.

A hand grabbed him from the back of his jacket and pulled him into sight. There before him stood Gamzee with Karkat coming behind him. Eridan’s breath quickened rapidly as they shared eye contact. Nonononononono!

“Well lookie what we motherfuckin have here. Lil’ Eribro.” Gamzee brung Eridan closer. “What’s up ya little motherfucker.” Eridan couldn’t find any words to say. His terror of the slightly lower blood troll took over his entire body.

Gamzee shook him hard. “Not gonna answer? That takes a real motherfucker with BALLS not to answer me!”  
“Jegus fucking christ Gamzee! You’re wasting your fucking time on this shitwad.” Karkat walked up and glared at the poor shaking sea dweller. Eridan looked from Karkat to Gamzee and back again. He felt as if his chest begin to tightly badly.  
“Need help unscrewin your head motherfucker?” Gamzee cackled and pushed Eridan to the wet ground. He landed with a loud thud and had gravel stuck in his arms over cuts already there, violet blood silently staining the sleeves of his shirt.

“Guys stop it!” John called out. Both Gamzee and Karkat didn’t listen. Karkat was going on about how much Eridan was useless with Gamzee digging his heel into the seadweller's side, with the occasional kick to the ribs. John ran in between the two and pushed them away from the bleeding seadweller.  
“Stop it! You’re hurting him!” He yelled.  
“Oh come the fuck on John, it wouldn’t even be important.” Karkat rolled his eyes.  
“If we...uh, stay much longer, we’ll...uh, miss our movie.” Tavros chimed in. Gamzee walked over to where Tavros was in his wheelchair and hugged him from behind.

“You’re all up and right Tavrbo. We’ll miss the motherfucking movie if we fuck up Eribro too long. Let’s go!” He then began to wheel Tavros an himself happily away. Karkat pulling at John’s arm.  
“C’mon fuckass. The clown is right for once.” John pulled away.  
“I’ll catch up with you guys!” he said. Karkat eyed his matesprit than glared at Eridan who was still shaking on the ground.  
“Fine.” He said and ran to go catch up.

John held out a hand to Eridan. He moved away from him, scared that John would hurt him too. Eridan’s breathing had gotten quicker in short gasps of air.  
“I won’t hurt you Eridan. I promise I won’t. Swear on my life.”John said slowly and with a smile.

Eridan hesitated then let the human pick him up from the ground.  
"Now isn't that better?" John beamed. Eridan mumbled an incoherent thank you and shifted on his feet.  
"Sorry about that back there. I really don't have any excuses for why they were doing that." John sighed. "You're not hurt to bad are you?" Eridan shook his head.  
"You sure?"  
"Y-yeah I am."   
"If you say so. Well if you need to something, just text me!"  
"O-oh ok. T-thanks."  
"No problem! I gotta go now before Karkat blows a gasket. See ya later Eridan!" The boy waved and ran down the path where his matesprit once was before.

After John left, Eridan stayed a little longer staring into nothing before trudging down the path with his hand holding his side. 

The rain had turned into had downpour, and the water was starting to completely soak through his clothes. Eridan began to walk faster as thunder gurgled in the sky. It wasn't an easy task since he found it hard to breathe due to the recent attack. 

When he looked up again, lighting was shooting across the sky.   
"Dammit." Eridan stopped and coughed violently. He looked at his hand to see blood splatter against the pale grey skin. He frowned at made an attempt to keep moving but tripped on something and fell to the cold wet ground.

Eridan tried to get up but couldn't. His head was pounding and his vision began to blurry. The last thing he remembered was something approaching him and stopping right in front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March Evveryone~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

Eridan woke up coughing frantically. His throat felt extremely dry as if he hadn't drank any liquid in hours, and the more he coughed, the more he gasped for air. He couldn't seem to catch his breath.

A hand went to his back and began to pat him softly. He was too distracted by his fit to see who was helping him. The hand went away and came back with a cup. Eridan grabbed it hastily and began to chug the contents.

After a few more gulps of what he registered as water, Eridan finally stopped coughing but was left with heavy breathing.  
"You done coughing your lungth out?" A voice said flatly beside him. He turned his head to see Sollux looking back at him. The seadweller just nodded.

Sollux took the cup from him and placed it on the dresser next to the bed. Eridan looked around the room and noticed that he was not at his own hive. He didn't have a dark green respite block.. Or purple bees flying around honey combs. 

He then looked down at his hands which were fiddling with the sheets. When he mustered up the courage, he finally broke the silence which befell the two.  
"Um, S-Sol?"  
"What?" He finally looked back at Sollux.  
"This is your hivve r-right?"  
"Yeah."

Eridan blushed a light violet. He was sitting in the bed of his flush crush. But what confused his was why. When did he get over here? The last thing he remembered was being at the park, and it was storming hard. But then something stood in front of him, was it Sollux? A loud slamming sound made his snap out of his thoughts.

Sollux was at the opposite side of the respite block where his mobile husktop was charging on the desk, looking frustrated.  
"Could have thworn it was over here." He growled. Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask him.

"If you keep thtaring at me like that, you'll burn a hole in my head." Eridan jumped, his blush returning fiercely.  
"O-oh um, sorry. I wwas just thinkin." Sollux scoffed with a smile and leaned against the desk.  
"You were thinking? I'm thurprithed." Eridan shyly smiled in return.

Sollux crossed the room and sat on the bed.  
"You were the one at the park, R-right Sol?"  
"The one that thaved your ath? Yeah. You thould thank me."  
"Oh uh, T-thanks."  
"Yeah yeah I know Im amazing." The Gemini smirked but it quickly faded into a expression of seriousness.  
"But tell me one thing E.D." Eridan's ear fins perked up.  
"Y-Yeah?" Sollux grabbed his wrists and held them up. They were bandaged but Eridan new that Sollux saw what was underneath.  
"What did I th'ay about thith?"

Eridan stared at his arms blankly. He was embarrassed that he couldn't even put words together for an excuse. Sollux moved in front of the sea dweller and glared.  
"Anther me!" Eridan jumped at the sudden harsh tone.  
"I-I don't.."  
"What did you not underthtand about what I thaid E.D? Wath I thpeaking a different language or thomething?" Sollux stood up, letting the seadweller's body be swallowed by his shadow. 

There was no doubt that the Gemini was passed furious. Tiny sparks could be seen fizzing out of his eyes, and his face was contorted into an annoyed look. But it left Eridan confused as to why. Why did he care what he did to himself if he hated him? 

Eridan moved the edge of the bed.  
"S-Sol look, I'm sorry that I-"  
"Thorry ithnt good enough E.D. Dammit, that shit'th not gonna heal your thkin now i'th it?"  
"W-Wwell I-"  
"Jutht thop. Fuck your excutheth E.D. Here I am trying to at leatht not let you die and you're repaying me by cutting yourthelf? Yeah E..D cauthe that maketh tho much thenthe."

"I'm sorry ok?!" Eridan's voice raising as well. It was just a very sensitive topic for him, yet Sollux decide to yell at him. He wouldn't understand. Not even the Aquarius fully understands why such things had to happen to him. 

It scared him often, made him wonder why he was even created. To fuck up people's lives? Be the burden of everyone? It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault.

"It's not my fault...." He whispered, letting translucent violet tears freely fall from his eyes.  
"It's n-not my f-fault!" He could feel the landdweller' intense gaze from where he stood.

"You wwouldnt understand. No one wwould. Not you, or Cro. Not evven Kan!" Eridan gripped at his hair. "I-it's not...easy... For me to k-keep secrets. Especially if I c-cant evven trust myself." a sad smile made its way across his face.  
"I mean, wwho evven wwould trust garbage like me?"

"Why are you being tho hard on yourthelf? Sollux sat down next to the weeping boy.  
"H-hard on myself?" Eridan snapped his head towards Sollux.  
"Hard on myself?!" He thrusted his arms in the other's direction. "This is my fuckin outlet against evverythinI go through! I'm a clumsy asshole wwho shouldn't of been hatched! An wwith evveryone hatin on me, wwhat else am I suppose to do?!"

"I-I don't evven knoww Wwhy im still here. I should be dead. It'd savve evveryone time. and besides, wwho wwould evven care-" he was effectively cut off when a pair of lips were pressed onto his. Eridan stared into Sollux's half lidded eyes until they both closed.

Sollux pulled away from the dazed blushing Aquarius.  
"Thut up with all your self hating shit. Tho what, you have a pretty shitty life and a lot of people hate you-"  
"Sol, I think we already covered that."  
"Jutht lithten," Sollux huffed. "E.D, whether you believe it or not, thometroll doeth like and appreciate you." The Gemini scratched the back of his neck. "Unfortunately that athhole ith me."

"W-wwhat...?" Eridan's eyes widened and his blush returned tenfold. Sollux ran a hand through his hair and got off his bed.  
"Jutht-agh-fucking believe what you want. But I do care about you E.D and-"  
"No Sol. You don't. N-No one does." Eridan shakily got up from the bed and began to made his way out Sollux's communal hive.

His two syllable nickname traveling to his ear fins, and an unknown feeling stabbing at his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

_Don’t turn around! Don’t turn around!_ He did the best he could to get down those torturous stairs as quick as possible even if it meant dropping his much needed glasses making him limp aimlessly. He could hear the man he had just left behind calling him, but he couldn’t afford to look behind him. It was all to confusing for him.

He was to focused on getting away from the yellow blood that he wasn’t paying attention how many stairs there were and ended up slipping down a few of them. He was saved when an unknown substance held him in place and prevented any further damage. Finally realizing what had saved him from breaking anymore limbs, he closed his eyes and refused to open them. The fizzing of the psionics holding him was enough already.

Calm footsteps approached him and he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck causing hairs to stand.  
“You dropped thethe.” The voice commented. He cracked open an eye seeing it was his thick framed glasses.  
“You want them or not?” The voice gained a annoyed tone and the psionics holding him squeezed his body.

Eridan nodded hesitantly and he felt his glasses slip onto his face.  
“Ow.” He he cringed as the temple was poked into his eye.  
“Shit thorry.” Sollux chuckled. “You ok?”  
“I think I’ll live.” The psionics released the seadweller on the ground. He immediately made a turn to abscond but the psionics returned and nailed him to the floor.

“Sol j-just stop this. You havve your quadrents all-” Sollux moved the smaller troll towards him and brought him into a kiss. Eridan tensed and tried to move away but the psion’s powers were far greater than his strength. After a couple more second, they broke their moment and Eridan shook his head rapidly.  
“Sol stop it!” He yelled. “You don’t knoww wwhat you’re doin!”

“Why cant you jutht accept that thomeone liketh you?” The gemini hissed. This was getting just as frustrating for him as well.  
“B-Because it just not possible!”  
“What ithn’t?!”  
“LOVIN SOMETHIN LIKE ME!” Eridan yelled. Sollux blinked at the outburst which he hadn’t expected. “I-I’m only hated. No troll or human or anythin wwould wwant to deal wwith me.” The smaller troll looked down.  
“I-I admit I d-do havve flushed feelins for you., but I just cant do this to you!”  
“Do what E.D?”  
“Burdening you wwith me! Your friends wwill hate you because a me!”  
“E.D, I really could give a shit what thothe prickth think.” Sollux scoffed. “I don’t even know why I even thtarted to like you. Probably your cute little face and thothe freckleth.” Eridan blushed madly not used to such kind words being bestowed onto him.

“But the main reathon would probably be becauthe I never pitied anything tho hard in my life. I flushed for you E.D. Now put on you big boy hipthter pantth and jutht accept it.”  
“B-But Fef. You and Fef-”  
“F.F and I were never together E.D. Jutht friendth.”  
“R-Really?” Eridan said hoping it was true.  
“God E.D can you hear me? Yeth! Jutht friendth.”

Sollux leaned down to match Eridan’s size,a smile tugging at his lips.  
“So E.D,cut all the dramatic bullshit and jutht be my matethprit.” He said flatly. Eridan was oh so tempted to say yes but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t do this to Sollux. Especially after all the shit he had put him through when they were still playing the game. He just felt to guilty.  
“No.”  
“No.” Sollux repeated.  
“No Sol. I can’t do that to you.”  
“Jethuth fuck Eridan. I know you have your problemth, and I know your thate of mind ithn’t where it should be, but E.D lithen. I forgive you.” Eridan’s grey eyes widened.  
“Y-You do..?”  
“Yeth. I forgive you. And don’t lie to me and thay that’th not a reathon you wont be my matethprit. E.D I can help you. Or try at leatht.”

“Sol I cant do that to you!” Eridan sobbed. “I can’t! I’ve d-done to much sh-shit to you to forgivve me this e-easily!”  
“I don’t care. I’ll get you back for that later. Jutht let me in ok?” It took him a few moments,but Eridan finally nodded and moved into the psion’s arms. They held each other in blissful quietness until they decided to move this back to Sollux’s part of the communal hive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you going to tell them?”  
“Tell them what?”  
“About us Sol. Are you going to tell them?” Sollux let his head drop on the back of the couch.  
“I don’t fucking know. I wathn’t going to thcream it to the heaventh or anything like that. Unleth you want me to.” Eridan cheeks had a violet blush covering them.  
“U-Um I mean you don’t have to, I just-”  
“E.D I’m going to be fine thop worrying. Nothing ith gonna happen. Jutht relax ok?”  
“Right.” Eridan leaned back into his new matesprit’s arms as the television blinked brightly shone before them.

The two watched movies together on the couch in the dark living room, Sollux occasionally making the seadweller laugh with his remarks. This was the first time in what felt like forever Eridan Ampora truly laughed and meant it, and it was all thanks to Sollux Captor.

The two haven’t even been together for twenty-four hours and they were already close as if they’d been like this for sweeps. And Eridan hadn’t been happier. But of course he had to be cautious, for when Sollux realized how worthless he was and ditched him for someone better.

Eridan slightly hung his head. _It’s going to happen. I just know it ._ He looked over to his sleeping matesprit who was benched out on the couch. He couldn’t stop asking himself the single question of why. It just puzzled him to know end. But soon he found that it was getting much harder to keep his eyes open, and soon they were closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

-carcinoGeneticist[CG] began trolling twinArmageddons[TA]-

CG: CAPTOR!

TA: what

CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

CG: I’VE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU FOR *DAYS*

TA: 2orry

TA: ii wa2 bu2y

CG: WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY BEEN SO FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDNT ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN MESSAGES?! GAMING FOR DAYS STRAIGHT NOOKSTAIN?!

TA: no i wa2nt gamiing, well not all the tiime

CG: THEN WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY BEEN DOING?!

TA: ii wa2 ju2t chiiliing wiith my bae i2 all

CG: WHAT ARE YOU RAMBLING ON ABOUT CAPTOR

CG:WHAT ‘BAE’?

TA: E.D

CG: ………….

TA: 2hocked K.K?

CG: NO FUCKING WAY. YOURE JUST PULLING MY LEG. HAHA CAPTOR, SO FUNNY!

CG: NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE REALLY DOING

TA: iim not repeatiing my2elf K.K. ii already told you 

CG: WAIT A FUCKING SECOND

TA: ye2?

CG: *YOU* AND *AMPORA*?!

TA: yeah

CG: NOT IN BLACKROM

TA: redrom

CG: WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU CAPTOR?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR THINK PAN IN THE DISEASE OF A CAPE WEARING DOUCHE?! ARE YOU AWARE HOW RIDICULOUS THIS IS? YOU PRACTICALLY HAVE TROLLS THROWING THEMSELVES AT YOUR FUCKING BODY AND YOU DUMBASS CHOOSES *AMPORA*!

TA: hey

TA: watch what you 2ay about hiim around hiim got iit? that2 my mate2priit youre talkiing about, whether you liike iit or not

Sollux looked to the bed where said seadwller was resting. He watched how he would sometimes flinch or whimper in his sleep. Sollux transferred the conversation from his husktop to his phone and went over to the bed. He planted a loving kiss atop Eridan’s head and laid next to him.

CG: SOLLUX, MAN, LISTEN TO ME DUDE. I DONT KNOW WHAT KIND OF CHARITY SHIT YOU SIGNED UP FOR, BUT CANCEL THE FUCKING THING RIGHT NOW. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW RETARDED YOURE BEING

TA: ii don't care K.K. ii don't care what any of you a22hole2 2ay. now iim goiing two go two be know, bye

CG: SOLLUX WAIT

CG: LISTEN TO ME FUCKASS

-twinArmageddons[TA] ceased being trolled by carcinoGeneticist[CG]-

CG: DAMMIT SOLLUX YOU ASSHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but is here~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some adult activity so no children please!

"Oww Sol let go!"  
"No I'm doing thi'th for you!"  
"You don't havve to- S-Sol put me dowwn!"  
"E.D thop fighting me!"  
"SooooOOL!" Sollux dropped Eridan in the bathtub filled with warm water. But for the seadweller, it hurt like hell. It stung on all his still open cuts, causing him to squirm unhappily.

"Sol I-it hurts to much, can I get o-out noww?" Instead of a verbal reply, the Psion dumped a bowl of water over the other's head.  
"Jutht let me wash your hair. Then you can get out."

"B-But Sol...." Eridan whimpered as he felt the cold get of the shampoo on his scalp.  
"Jutht be quiet and let me finish."

Sollux took his time washing Eridan's silky black hair. He shampooed it twice and rinsed three times just to bother him.

He grabbed a towel and held opened it.  
"Thtep out and be careful E.D." Eridan obeyed and stepped out, wrapping himself in the towel and his matesprit's arms. Sollux carried the seadweller into the respite block and set him on the bed.

Eridan began to to slip his clothes on, one article at a time. Just before he had a chance to put his shirt on, Sollux was on top of him, and he was pinned to the bed.

"S-Sol?" Eridan blushed a deep violet as he felt Sollux's split tongue in his neck. He squirmed as kisses were beginning to litter on the clean flesh.

Sollux moved from his neck and dove into a deep kiss, their mouths moving in harmony. Fingers winding through each other's hair, soft rubs to the base of horns, prompting soft pants from either party.

The taller of the two began to kiss down the smaller's chest, causing him to gulp for air.  
"I thee you're a little bothered E.D," The Psion smirked.  
"Soool.." Eridan whined not wanting to put up with his antics.

Sollux moved to the fastenings of Eridan's striped pants. In no time flat, he had undone the button and pulled the zipper down, pulling the article of clothing off. Eridan opened his mouth but no sound came as Sollux ran his keyboard worn fingers across the newly uncovered skin.

He smirked as the seadweller tugged at his black t-shirt.  
"Don't worry E.D, I'll get it." He pulled his shirt off exposing his lean yet built chest. 

"Like what you thee?" He joked. Not knowing how to respond, Eridan flushed deeper and bit his lip. Sollux cupped his face and brought him into a loving kiss.  
"I've got you E.D. You don't have to be thcared."

"I-I knoww," Eridan panted. "I-It's just.....I-it's just neww f-for me."  
"I'll be gentle." Sollux placed another kiss on his mouth. "I promithe." And he kissed him again.

Sollux stood up and slid off his own pants and let them pool on the floor. He climbed carefully back over Eridan and brought him into a deeper tongue filled kiss, effectively rubbing the tent that grew in Eridan's underwear.

Eridan gasped the taller troll's name and began to move his hips trying to create much wanted friction. Sollux dipped his thumbs in Eridan's underwear and pulled them down to his ankles, revealing the violet bulge that thrashed around, begging for attention.

Then the doorbell rung.

"Are you fucking theriouth?" The Psion growled, which in return, made the troll under him feel nervous at the sudden change in tone.

Sollux slid off the bed and threw his pants on and stomped out the respite block towards the living room, leaving Eridan confused on the bed.

Sollux swung open the front door and was surprised to see Karkat at the entrance.  
"The fuck are you doing here K.K?" He growled.  
"Pip the fuck down Captor," Karkat rolled his eyes. "I just came to talk."

"About what."  
"Ampora." Sollux narrowed his eyes, angry sparks flying from them.  
"Well I don't goodbye." He began to close the door but the Vantas moved his foot to stop it from closing.  
"Wait a second asshole, I'm doing this for you."  
"Well I don't want your help K.K. Exthpecially if it'th about my matethprit. Now good bye-"

"I didn't have to come all the way out here-"  
"No. no you didn't." Sollux hissed. If all Karkat came to do was tell him what a dumbass he was for being with Eridan, then he can stuff it and go back to his own hive.

"WILL YOU QUIT BEING A PRICK AND JUST LISTEN?!"  
"My god K.K, what do you want?"  
"Eridan is not the troll you! What complete dumb fuck chooses a fucking shit stain rather than one of the girls THROWING THEMSELVES AT YOU?! IS HE A CHARITY CASE YOU'VE TAKEN IN, BECAUSE ITS DUMB AS HELL AND MAKES YOU LOOK-"

"Lithen K.K, becauthe im only going to thay it once," Sollux snapped, the Sparks from his bio colored eyes growing stronger, fizzing riddled the air waves emphasizing his emotion. "I'm with Eridan becauthe I chothe to, he ith not thome kind of charity cathe! I am actually flushed for him whether you believe it or not!"

As Karkat opened his mouth to speak, Sollux used his psionics to push him out the doorway and slammed the door and locked it behind him. When he turned around, Eridan stood in the doorway of the respite block wearing Sollux's shirt which was too big for his small, skinny frame. Violet tears were gushing down his face and from what he could tell, the his shirt was damp. His body jerked with every sob.

He didn't have to ask to know that he heard everything.  
"E.D-" He began but the seadweller ran into the bedroom.

"E.D." Sollux called and ran after him. When he entered he found a sobbing pile of blankets on the bed. He walked over and sat next to it.  
"Hey."  
"I'm so so sorry!" The pile sobbed.  
"Itth not your fault K.K'th a dick."

Eridan uncovered his head and he looked a wreck. His hair was was disheveled, tears were still streaming down his eyes, snot free falling from his nose and Sol's shirt as disheveled as the big shirt on his skinny body. And he looked pissed yet extremely depressed at the same time.

"Sol you shouldn't be wwith me! I'm not good for you!"  
"E.D don't lithten to what K.K th'aid-"  
"Howw could I not wwhen I knoww he's right?!"  
"He doethnt know what he'th talking abou-" Eridan stood on the bed, towering over the Gemini.  
"SOL YOU HEARD HIM! TROLLS LIKE ME AND YOU DON'T MIX! YOU'RE THE GUY EVVERY GIRL FALLS FOR AND EVVERYONE ENJOYS BEING AROUND! IM..! I'm just the asshole no one likes and wwants d-dead."

He fell to the bed, head in hands. His sobs grew stronger. Sollux sighed and wrapped his arms around him and brought them both to lay on the bed.  
"Eridan." His name sounding foreign on his tongue. "If you're not right for me then I obviouslthy don't give a fuck. It wa'th my decithion wathnt it?"

Eridan wiped his eyes and let out a pathetic sniff.  
"Yeah."  
"Tho don't lithten to them, K.K and the retht of them ok?"   
"I'll try."

After a few more minutes of calming the sobbing seadweller and him finally drifting to much needed sleep, Sollux laid on the bed staring at the ceiling; thinking of different viruses to send to an unsuspecting Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkitty is a little cockblocker and Sol isnt to happy XD


	11. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

Sollux laid in bed, tv turned on to a Marvel superhero marathon, typing out new viruses that would completely erase all the information off someone's computer. He was so engrossed in his work that he did not hear/see his matesprit come into the respite block.

"Sol, lookit." Sollux kept his eyes locked on the screen but arched an eyebrow.  
"What."  
"Sol look!" The psion finally lifted his gaze over his phone to see Eridan wearing his old beaten cape. It had large tears at the bottom and looked as if it was caught in a bush with thorns and was tugged out from the ends.

"E.D what the fuck." Eridan twirled happily around and the violet cloth flopped behind him.  
"Isn't it great? It still fits!” He smiled.  
"No it doethnt." Sollux locked his phone and set it on the bed, not once taking off his eyes off the smaller troll.

Eridan placed his hands on his hips  
"I know s'not the most beautiful thin, but at least its still is wwearable."  
"No it'th not." Sollux began to approach Eridan carefully, still inspecting the tattered cape and wondering why the fuck he thought this looked ok.

"E.D take that thing off." Eridan shook his head and backed away.  
"Wwhat? No Sol just put it on!"  
"E.D, take it off now."  
"No Sol its my cape! Wwhy can't you just be happy for me?"  
"I'd be happier if you took that thing off."  
"No!" 

Sollux let out an annoyed sigh and reached for the cape but Eridan quickly moved away and ran to the opposite side of the room.  
"E.D, thith ithnt funny, get that thing off!" Eridan shook his head.  
"No! You're gonna do somethin to it!"  
"Yeah, throw it out!"  
"No Sol!"

The Gemini troll's anger was was beginning to take over his actions, not caring in the result.  
"Eridan fucking Ampora. You look like you climbed out the fucking trash can in that. Get it off tho I can put it back." He hissed, effectively making Eridan realize how done he was.

"N-no Sol, it's m'cape." Sollux let a low growl rip in the back of his throat. He then used his psionics to unfasten the chain on the cape and completely remove the object from the seadweller's grasp.

Eridan gasped and ran back towards his steaming matesprit careful to not anger him further. He reached for his beloved cape but couldn't seem to grasp it.  
"Sol! Givve it back!"  
"It'th going in the trash." Sollux answered simply. 

Since Eridan was shorter, he couldn't his goal. So he lunged towards it, stepping on Sollux's foot at the same time. Sollux murmured a sharp curse under his breath and covered Eridan in blue and red electricity, floating him over to the bed and dropping him down.

"Now thtay there." He ordered, and quickly shut the door behind him. Eridan sat on the bed in shock from how quickly his cape was taken away.

"But Sol I can still wwear it!"


	12. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

Sollux laid on the couch with Eridan on his chest watching The Little Mermaid. During part of your world, Sollux noticed how the sun had to be the bitch that it was and be so bright as to blur the TV.

Using his powers, he closed the curtains and relaxed back into the pillow. Beginning to watch the movie once again. It wasn't until Ursula was singing that he felt uneasy. Whenever they watched this movie, Eridan would always comment on how cool she was. But today, the boy was silent. In fact, he was almost glaring at the television.

Sollux sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. The little sea dweller had been extremely annoyed every since he 'threw away' his cape. Well, he was about to but he knew how much it meant to Eridan so he just hid the ugly thing.

Too lost in thought, he didn't feel the lightweight peel himself off.  
"Where are you going?" Sollux genuinely inquired.  
"M' just gettin some wwater and somethin to eat." Eridan answered.

A few minutes passed and the television showed the French chef cutting up fish and such, which Sollux was glad Eridan wasn't here to witness, though he's seen it over ten times.

"FUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT! AUGH!" A voice shouted from the kitchen. Sollux rubbed his eyes, got up and walked into the kitchen.  
"What are you yelling about?" Eridan held up a piece of bread.  
"I PUT THIS THIN IN THE TOASTER OVVEN FOR A TWWO MINUTES AND NOTHIN HAPPENED!"

Sollux sighed and walked over. He peered to the settings of the devices and sighed again.  
"Hun, you had it to bake."  
"Wwhy the fuck wwas it on there?" Eridan snapped.  
"I don't know E.D." With a turn of the knob, the oven was set to toast.

"Thanks Sol." Eridan mumbled not facing him.  
"Whatever Babe." Sollux waved at the air and went back to the living room where the couch was waiting for him.

Eridan appeared from the kitchen, a tray in his hands, and he walked towards the couch as well, but tripped on the lamp cord and fell, spilling his water and sending his toast pieces flying across the floor.

"You havve to be shittin me!" Eridan growled and began picking up the items on his tray. Sollux helped a little, using his psionics to pick things from the floor.

"You ok?"  
"No I ain't ok. I'm so fuckin clumsy. This is wwhat happened wwhen I decided to be a dumb fuck an fall into Kan!"  
"It wathnt even your fault though."  
"Still!" Sollux sighed and used his psionics to float the pouting fish over the couch and sit him in his lap.

"You theriouthly need to calm down a bit. You've been acting like thith all day."  
"If I wwasn't such a complete fuck up in life, I wwould still have my cape."  
"Theriouthly E.D, you need to chill out. Jutht thtop thinking about it for now and watch the movie."

Eridan softly "nyehed," and laid down on Sollux again.  
"I'll do it, but I knoww I wwon't look as sexy as I did wwith it."

"E.D shut up and watch the fucking movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is just so chill, always layng down and shit XD! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who likes my little story, it makes me so happy to people commenting and liking it. *explodes from happiness*


	13. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

"Sol."  
"Sol."  
"Soooollllllllll-"  
"What." Sollux answered mildly annoyed.  
"Wwhere's my cape?"  
"You don't need to know."  
"Soooooooool!"  
"E.D pleathe shut up."

Eridan rolled over and moved his legs to rest on Sollux's shoulders.  
"Off." He ordered refusing to be distracted from his computer shenanigans.  
"Sol just tell me."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"Sol-"  
"No."  
"Sollux Captor!"  
"No."

Eridan swung his legs off the other troll's shoulders and crawled next to him.  
"Howw about this, I wwill let you go on a vvideo game binge and I wwont bother you once. But only if you givve me my cape. Howw does that sound?"

Finally turning to look at his distressed matesprit, Sollux moved to pet him on the head.  
"Ath tempting ath that theemth, I'll have to decline."  
"Wwhat?!"  
"I refuthe to look at that ugly thing on you. You're to adorable to be wearing it."

Eridan pushed the portable husktop out Sollux's lap and replaced himself with it.  
"Then howw about you givve me the cape and I wwont wear it around you."  
"No."

Eridan sighed and laid his head on Sollux's shoulder.  
"Sol please, I'll do anythin. Just givve me back my cape." He was close to giving up. At the rate he was going, Sollux's wasn't going to break anytime soon.

"Nope. You don't even need the damn thing." Sollux's wrapped his arms around Eridan's waist and the two just rested like that for a little while.

"Sol-"  
"Not a chance E.D, drop the pout and forget about it.”  
“I offered you a whole day of vvideo games wwithout interruption and you declined!” Sollux pulled away and looked straight into Eridan’s grey eyes.  
“You wouldn't be able to go that long without me paying at leatht thome attention to you.”.

“Not true,” Eridan shook his head, his black curls swaying with him. “I did it before an I can do it again.” Sollux pulled him back into the warm embrace.  
“You barely made it.”  
“Thats not true Sol!”  
“You aren’t getting your cape back.”  
“Soooooooooooool!”  
“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, lost ideas while writing it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by tonight. If not, tomorrow morning.


	14. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

"Hi Sollux!" Aradia greeted happily in the doorway.  
"Thup A.A." He replied.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Go where?"  
"To the museum of course! You said you'd go with Feferi and I, but you were going to "conthtantly make fun of everything."

Sollux gave her a look which she giggled at.  
"Well, gueth who forgot,"  
"Sollux!"  
"And gueth who hath to grubthit."  
"Grub...sit?"  
He opened the door wider to allow his morail inside. He closed it and pointed to a giant bundle of blankets on the floor.

Aradia turned to him."What is that?"  
"E.D." He stated matter-of-factly.  
"Why-"  
"He mitheth hith cape."  
She looked down guiltily and murmured an 'oh.'

"Want me to talk to him?"  
"If you can thomehow get him out of all that shit and magically get him to eat thomething, be my guetht." Sollux held his hands up in defeat and escaped to the kitchen.

Aradia approached the bundle and leaned down.  
"Eridan?" No response. "Eridan?" She tried again with no avail. She pulled a blanket down, revealing the sea dweller's tear-stained face and overall sad disposition.

"Hey there Eridan, how ya doing?" She smiled as nicely as she can manage. He groaned in return and tried to pull the blanket back over his face.  
"Come on now, you gotta eat something."

"Just let me die here." He whimpered. Aradia sighed and ripped the blanket of Eridan who groaned and curled into a smaller blanket.  
"I can't let you do that Eridan, Sollux needs you to eat."  
"I don't wwant to eat, I wwant my cape."  
"Well where's you cape?"  
"Sol has it."

"Sollux," She called. The Gemini stuck his head out of the doorway.  
"What?"  
"Give Eridan his cape back."  
"No heth not getting that thing back." Aradia placed her hand on her hips.  
"And why not?"

"You of all trollth should know why I'm not giving him his cape back." Her stance faltered as the memory of the destroyed item came into her mind, guilt immediately washing over her.  
"Right."

Sollux came into the room and stood over Eridan.  
"Forget about it and come eat." He scooped the limp sea dweller in his arms and carried him to the kitchen, receiving protest as Eridan failed at trying to get down. He was placed a chair and had psionics hold him still. Sollux placed a bowl of cereal in front of him, and sat down in the chair next to the one he was occupying.

“Open your mouth.” He instructed. To sad to disobey, he opened his mouth and a spoon slid. From behind the counter, Aradia giggled as the process continued until the contents of the bowl were emptied.  
“That seemed fun.” She said through a giggle. Sollux shook his head and went over to the sink. Aradia took the chance to sit next to the moping aquarius, who had his face planted on the kitchen table..

“Feel better?” She asked with a smile.  
“No.” He answered flatly, not looking up once.  
“Then what would make you feel better?”  
“My cape.”

Sollux turned from the running sink and looked at his matesprit, shaking his head.  
“E.D, theriouthly.” He said with a warning tone.  
“Sol,” Eridan sobbed finally lifting his head, “That wwas such a good cape!”  
“I get that, but now it’th in shredth and I threw it away.”  
“No you didn’t! I knoww you didnt!” Eridan cried.

Aradia watched as her morail walked over from the sink and wrapped his arms around the crying boy. All she could think of was how cute it was. Maybe they are a good match… As Sollux continued to comfort Eridan, her phone beeped, signaling someone trying to communicate with her.

\--cuttlefichCulller [CC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]--

CC: hey aradia! i’m aboat to head out my hive right now

CC: are you already there? is your moray-eel there too?

AA: no, im still at s0llux’s hive

AA: eridan seems very depressed

CC: oh no! whats wrong?

AA: hes grieving 0ver the l0se 0f his cape

AA: and grieving very hard i might had

CC: poor erifin 38(

CC: are you guys still going to try to come?

AA: i d0nt kn0w at this exact m0ment, eridan is pretty upset

CC: oh

CC:whale maybe next time!

AA:yes s0me 0ther time

CC:sea you later!

AA: g00dbye!

\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]--

Aradia slipped phone back in her pocket when Sollux asked who was it.  
“It was just Feferi wanting to know if all three of us were still on for the museum.”  
She explained.

“Oh cod,” Eridan choked out, “I m-made you miss your d--day to hang out wwith your fr-friends!”  
“E.D it’th fine, we’ll go thome other time, right A.A?”  
“Of course! No big deal.” She answered with a smile. Their words of comfort did not reach the poor seadweller because he just cried harder into Sollux’ shirt and said how much he missed his cape and how awful he was for screwing up the day.

Somehow, Sollux and Aradia somehow managed to drag Eridan to the living block. All three sat on the couch watching whatever decided to appear on the screen. Sollux and Aradia caught up with each other while Eridan was curled in a blanket on Sollux’s lap. 

“Feferi really wanted to see you Sollux. She said that she hasn't seen you in forever.” Aradia said at one point.  
“She saw me latht week,” Sollux responded with a snigger. “What, did she think I got fat and bald?” Aradia giggled.  
“Of course not silly, she just missed talking with you.”  
“Well I do have that imprethion on ladieth.” aradia laughed and Eridan rolled his teary eyes under the blanket.

Eridan listened as the two went on and on all throughout the day. They were morials, what did he expect. But every time the fuchsia blood was brought, it pulled at his heart and made him feel worse. Feferi and Sollux were close, and could even pass off as good matesprits. They would be perfect for each other, way better then him and Sollux.

Eridan pulled the blanket further over his head as listen to the rumble of the yellow blood’s chest as he laughed. He always loved Sollux’s laugh. It always made him smile as well. Eridan gripped at Sollux’s shirt in an effort for them to stay like this. He already lost something dear to him,

He definitely didn't want to watch Sollux leave him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for spelling mistake and or pun misuse or i might have forgot one. 
> 
> Also Pierce-Reincarnated made an amazing comic for this, and i am beyond happy. its so good, you all must go see. 
> 
> http://pierce-reincarnated.deviantart.com/art/I-Should-Havve-Knowwn-pt-1-527346585


	15. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

"You thure you'll be ok?" Sollux asked again for about the fifth time that afternoon. Eridan rolled his eyes and smiled, helping his matesprit into his coat.

"Sol, I'll be fine! Go havve fun wwith your friends!"

"You thure-"

"Sol." Eridan whined. The gemini sighed.

"Jutht checking baby." Sollux kissed Eridan's forehead and headed to the door.

"Don't open it for anyone." He said as he left.

"I'm not a wwiggler Sol!" Eridan called down the hallway.

"But you're mine!" Sollux called back.

Eridan closed the door with a smile on his face. He was so flushed for Sollux, and he still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact that he was flushed for him back. Eridan sat on the couch and turned the tv onto AMC where an episode of Hell On Wheels was on. He began to shiver during the middle of it, even though he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants.

He went to the respiteblock and grabbed a comforter. As he was leaving, the comforter snagged onto the top draw of Sollux's desk. He unhooked the blanket, using all his self restraint to keep from looking in the desk. But a violet thread that stuck out caught his attention.

"Wwhat..?" He reached for the drawer but retracted his hand quickly. He remembered how Sollux had strictly told him to keep away from his husktop area, no matter what situation he put himself in. But why would Sollux, a yellow blooded troll, have violet thread in his desk? Eridan couldn't resist and opened the desk drawer completely, shocked at what laid on top of the rest of the contents.

The cape still seemed the same as it was before, still ripped and looked as if it wrestled shark's teeth, but it was his cape.

"So this is wwhere he hid it." Eridan hugged his beloved cape and went back to the living block.

~Later~

"E.D, I'm back." Sollux closed and locked the door, looking to his matesprit who was wrapped in a large comforter and sitting on the couch.

"Hey, howw wwas it?" Eridan smiled. Sollux walked over and flopped down, giving the other boy a sweet kiss to the lips.

"It was ok. Thome athhole didn't know how to drive and held up traffic." Sollux said.

"I'm sorry swweetie." Eridan moved to lay his head on Sollux's shoulder.

"Tho what did you do today?" He asked. Eridan dipped his hand under the large comforter and moved his cape under one of the throw pillows.

"Nothin much." He lied, snuggling deeper into Sollux's side. Sollux hummed and continued to watch whatever was on. A pinging sound from the respite block disturbing their movie.

"Probably my portable huthktop." Sollux sighed.

"I'll get it Sol." Eridan got up and went to go retrieve the pinging object.

Sollux pulled out his phone and began to look through his messages. He swung his legs on the couch to relax more, and his foot landed on a throw pillow, accidentally throwing it off the couch. When he picked it up,he noticed a violet object that laid in its place.

"How the fuck did thith-"

"Sol? How many times it this thin goin ta go off?" Eridan called. Sollux quickly covered himself in the torn cape and laid back on the couch.

"Jutht bring it here." He called back. Eridan came in with the husktop in hand. When he looked at what was draped carefully over his matesprit he began to retreat.

"No come here now." Sollux ordered with much authority in his voice. Eridan placed the electronic on the coffee table and sat next to him.

"You went through my dethk." Was the fist thing he said.

"Sol, I swwear i didnt mean to-"

"Eridan, you went through my dethk. What did I tell you about my shit over there?"

"I didn't mean to though! I wwas wwalkin past your desk wwith a comforter-cause i wwas cold- and it snagged onto your desk! I swwear i didnt do it on purpose Sol!" The seadweller explained frantically.

"Tho you took it." Sollux arched an eyebrow.

"Yeeeees..?"

"E.D,"

"Sol you knoww howw special it is! My lusus gavve it to me when i wwas a wwiggler and i just...I just," Eridan buried his face in his lover's chest and cried rembering how close he and his lusus were, no matter how foolish he acted.

"I know you love your cape baby, but itth completely dethtroyed. There'th no way you can uthe it anymore." Sollux ran fingers threw Eridan's soft hair. "Jutht look at it," He held it up in front of them and watched more loose strands fall from the edges.

"Itth a meth."

Maybe it was a bit torn. And looked really ratty. The more he realized how right Sollux was, the more he felt worse about the situation.

"I suppose," Eridan started. "It does look a little bad."

"A little? E.D you've got to be shitting me." Sollux let the cape drop to the flor.

"Ok its really bad."

"Tho what are you going to do with it?"

"I think its time to put it to rest." Eridan peeled himself off Sollux's side and picked up the cape. He and the gemini walked out their part of the communal hive and outside the building. He walked over to the public trashcan, regret filling every fiber of his being.

With a sigh, a kissed his beloved cape and tossed it in the bin.

"Holy shit you actually did it." Sollux remarked as they walked back upstairs.

"It wwas time i guess." Eridan shrugged. He let his lover's arm wrap around his shoulder and lead him into their hive.

"You did good."

"That wwas a good cape."

"Eridan! Don't thtart!"

"Wwhat? It wwas!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long~forgive me~

-apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

AA: hey s0llux!

TA: 2up

AA: did y0u finish that c0de y0u were w0rking 0n?

TA: yeah and iim actually dii2appoiinted about how ea2y iit wa2

AA: well im n0 tech wiz like y0u s0 im just g0ing t0 g0 with it

AA: :D

TA: 2o diid you need 2omethiing?

AA: 0h right! since y0ure finished c0ding and all that,y0u sh0uld c0me 0ver t0 a gathering at 0ur headquarters t0night,

AA: every0ne will be there, and feferi really wants t0 spend time with y0u

TA: ii'll pa22

AA: what?why?

TA: fiir2t off, ii can thiink of more way2 two 2pend my tiime then with a bunch of a22hole2

AA: I c0uld t00 S0llux, but s0me tr0lls w0uld rather see y0u in pers0n

TA: bull2hiit

TA: 2econd off, iim not leaviing ed here alone

AA: then bring him!

TA: are you mad woman?

AA: yes

AA: and y0u and eridan sh0uld c0me

TA: woah woah woah

TA: ii have a better iidea, how about ii dont go and i dont briing ed, and me and my baby wiill 2tay at my hiive

AA: c0me 0n s0llux! y0u tw0 d0nt even have t0 be there f0r l0ng!

TA: aa

AA: please s0llux, y0u w0n't have t0 d0 it again

TA: aa

AA: y0u kn0w its rude t0 aband0n y0ur m0rial and a princess right?

TA: and you know iit2 fucked up two abondon your extremely 2en2iitiive mate2priit alone for hour2?

AA: seri0usly S0llux! Y0u tw0 d0nt need t0 be there f0r l0ng

TA: what will we even do

AA: we can all just hang 0ut!

TA: aa

AA: pr0mise me y0ull c0me!

AA: pr0mise me! Even if it's just f0r a little while!

TA: fine

TA: ii gue22 we could go for a liittle biit

AA: yay! :D

TA: but iif ii cant get hiim two go then ii dont want two hear you complaiin ok?

AA:drag him there!

TA: aa what the fuck

AA: see you at 7!

TA: aa!

-apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

TA: goddamn iit megiido

Sollux sighed and closed the Trollian tab. He leaned back in his computer chair thinking. The shit he could get himself into amazed him. But most importantly was how the hell was he going to get Eridan out the house to go to a party where mostly everyone there hates him? It stumped his mind.

He pushed his chair back and walked out the room to the kitchen, searching for the seadweller in question. He found him in the living block playing a game on his tablet.

He looked over his screen and smiled.

"Aye." He greeted. Sollux nodded, strolling over and sat next to him, resting his arm over the back of the couch.

"Tho, you don't have anything thpecial going on tonight do you?" The question made Eridan laugh.

"Me? Wwhere wwould a loser troll like me go?"

"I jutht wanted to make thure you aren't going to your brother'th or thomething."

Eridan locked and placed his tablet in his lap.

"I'm not goin to Cro's today. There somethin goin on?" Sollux rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand.

"Well, there'th going to be a thort of...party-ish type gathering later tonight. And I have to go. Everyone'th going to be there."

"Oh," Eridan half smiled, "That's cool. I hope you havve fun." He got up and was about to make his way to the kitchen, but a hand gripped his wrist and kept him in place.

"Hun, it'th not jutht me that'th going." Then it finally clicked in the sea dweller. He is supposed to be going too. He shook his head.

"No," He said still shaking his head. "No, no, no, no. Sol you can go, I-I'll stay here."

Sollux got up and pulled Eridan closer to him.

"C'mon E.D, it'll be good for you." He tried to reason.

"It'll be horrible for evveryone else!"

"You haven't left thith hive in weekth."

"And I'm perfectly fine stayin here more." He pulled his wrist away from his lover and walked into the kitchen to escape. But Sollux decided the conversation wasn't over.

"E.D, you can't thtay cooped up in the hive forever." He said.

"I knoww but I'm not goin to go make a fool of myself in front of trolls wwho hate me either!" Eridan retorted.

"Dammit E.D, you can jutht thtay with me the entire time! Or thit down thomewhere and not do anything!"

"Sol, I did that before and it ended up with me gettin Gam's clubs to the ribs."

Sollux sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller troll.

"Baby, you really need to get out thith hive." He said nuzzling into Eridan's soft hair.

"Then wwe can go for a run or somethin."

"Me, exercithing for recreation? I don't think tho."

"Sol please!"

"E.D, you're going to have to face them at thome point, jutht get it over with now."

"S'not that easy." Eridan murmured.

"Alright," The taller troll . "You don't have to go." Sollux turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Eridan to stare at the doorway. There was no way that Solux gave up that easily. He escaped the kitchen and found the gemini laying on the bed.

"Sol?"

"Yeah?"

"Wwhat are you doin?"

"Laying here..?" He said looking at his matesprit with an arched eyebrow. Eridan walked over and crawled over Sollux, laying his head on his chest. Sollux ran fingers through his hair, carefully avoiding his lighting shaped horns.

"Sol, just go have fun wwithout me. I'll only be holdin you back anywway." Eridan said.

"You probably would." Sollux deadpanned, which earned him a playful smack in the arm.

"Hey!"

"If I hadn't promithed A.A I would be there, I'd be laying on the couch watching Hell On Wheelth with you."

"Sol you hate that showw."

"I bare through it to chill with you."

"Howw swweet."

Sollux moved Eridan off him and made his way to his husktop.

"To bad I won't be able to show off my adorable matethprit to everyone, thince you'll be here inthtead," He said turning it on.

Eridan frowned and began to chew on the ends of his scarf, a terrible habit he's had since forever.

"And you know I hate leaving you alone, can't thtand knowing that you're here jutht continueth to add on guilt that'th already weighing me do-"

"If I go, I don't wwant my bein there affect you in any wway."

Sollux turned from the bright screen to look at him.

"So you're going?" He asked. Eridan shrugged in.

"If it makes you happy." He answered quietly, the end of his scarf still occupying his mouth which the other male removed with his psionics.

"It maketh me happy and getth A.A off my ath." Eridan slid off the bed and looked down at what he was wearing. His clothes were wrinkled and he didn't even know where his shoes were.

"Sol, I think I'm goin to go back to my hivve and fix myself up." He stated, fumbling with the messy curls of his hair.

"Do you want me to go to?"

"Nah, I'll be ok." Sollux pushed himself away from his husk top.

"Why don't I jutht meet you there?" He suggested.

"That'll be ok." Eridan halfheartedly smiled, and with a kiss goodbye and more reassurance that they will both attend, Eridan left for his hive which was on the the side of the town.

~Time Skip To Party~

Eridan stood on the porch of the meeting house. A nauseous, scared feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to weigh him in one spot and didn't let him move. He knew how much he didn't want to be here, how practically everyone didn't want him to be here either. But he wasn't doing this for himself but for his matesprit who he loved very much. Eridan wished Sollux was out here with him, then at least he would have more confidence. He wanted Sollux to tell him it was going to be ok in that smooth lispy voice that he adored. Yet Sollux was already inside, probably having a good time.

I can do this, Eridan told himself, All I have to do is find Sol. He inhaled,softly knocked on the door and stepped back. But the door didn't open, no one said "who is it", and the blinds didn't bend showing curious eyes inquiring as to who the stranger was. He stepped forward and tried again, quickly stepping back before the door swung open.

"Sol," Eridan said with relief. The psion smiled.

"Well well, look who showed up." He leaned down and pecked his forehead before grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside. As he was brought into the kitchen, he noticed the familiar faces of his peers. Some were angry, some confused, some even smirking. Eridan quickly looked down and squeezed Sollux's hand.

In the kitchen was Aradia, Kanaya, and Rose. Yet Feferi wasn't there, strange since it seemed that Aradia, Sollux, and her were always together. Aradia slid off her barstool with a smile.

"Eridan Ampora in the flesh, when Sollux said that you were coming I didn't believe it fully. Way to prove me wrong." At the last sentence she jabbed him in the side. The corners of Eridan's mouth tugged upwards for a brief moment.

"You told me to drag him here. He walked here, then I dragged him inthide." Sollux remarked. Eridan noticed how Kanaya seemed to be scowling at him but Rose was the complete opposite and smiling with a warm feel from her.

"Hello Eridan," She said politely, "How are you?"

"F-Fine." He replied quietly, resisting the urge to hide behind Sollux.

"Come now Rose, John will be downstairs any minute and you do not wish to keep him waiting." Kanaya takes ahold of Rose's hand and pulls her out the kitchen, purposely brushing shoulders with Eridan. Rose looked back apologetically and they both walk into the main room. Sollux in return squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Now that that'th over," Sollux pulled Eridan over to where Aradia was and sat on the stool across from her, pulling the Aquarius into his lap. A violet blush swept over his face as Sollux and Aradia began to talk.

"Oh my cod, hi guys!" All three turned to see Feferi in the doorway, smiling a mile a minute.

"Hey F.F," "Hello Feferi," She skipped over to where they were, hugging the burgundy blood. When Feferi moved to hug Sollux, she noticed the other seadweller in his lap. Her grey eyes widened then she smiled,her eyes showing everything her mouth would not say. Guilt, sadness. Pity might have danced across her facial features but it it wasn't like troll pity, it was more human than anything.

"Hi Erifin, long time no sea." Eridan looked away, murmuring a soft shy hi. "How've you been?"

"Fine," He never noticed how interesting the countertop seemed. Feferi watched him for a second then looked to Araida who shrugged sheepishly, then to Sollux who had his eyes locked on the sea dweller occupying his lap.

When he had decided he felt completely uncomfortable, Eridan removed himself from Sollux's lap and made his way to the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" Sollux called after him.

"I-I'm just goin to leave you guys to talk, I'll just be in here. Don't wwant to be a fourth wwheel."

Once he stepped foot inside the main room he felt all eyes turn to him. He looked down and ran to what seemed like his old friend, the corner window.

"Hey Eridan!" He looked up to see John smiling down at him.

"Oh, Hi John."

"How's it been? I feel likes it's been forever since I saw you. What's up buddy?"

"Nothin much," Eridan smiled.

"Nothing much? I heard you and Sollux were going out!" The human playfully jabbed his elbow in the other boy's side. "That's not nothing!"

"W-wwell yeah, there's that." John clapped a hand on Eridan's shoulder.

"Well I'm happy for you dude, just never expected it to be Sollux. Maybe Feferi cause you guys are both sea troll people..?" John looked to the ceiling as if the answer would be there but shrugged. "I dunno, Karkat said something about water trolls."

"Seadwwellers," Eridan corrected "And Fef and I are nothin, at least not anymore. Wwe wwere only friends."

"Oh. But I'm still happy for you!"

"Thanks Joh-"

"JOHN FUCKING EGBERT!" Both swivel their heads to the source of the screaming. Karkat was stomping towards them, anger fueling his every step. He pulled the human away from Eridan.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He growled at him. John pulled away and stepped in front of the terrified seadweller.

"Karkat we were just talk-"

"Shut up I wasn't asking you fuckass!" Karkat pulls his matesprit away and glared Eridan down.

"I swear to fucking Jegus Christ and back that if you touched him, I will personally murder you!" He barked.

"Karkat stop being such an asshole to him! He didn't touch-" Karkat whipped around to face John again.

"Aren't your friends waiting for you or something? You'll miss whatever the fuck you're going to see if you waste time with this asshat." He snapped but John wasn't going to back down, he knew Eridan was innocent, the other trolls were just bullies to him.

"Stop. Being. A Jerk. To him!" He repeated.

"John, I-it's ok. I'll j-just movve, it's f-fine." Eridan smiled with hurt hiding behind it and hurriedly walked away. He heard the boy in blue call after him, but he didn't want him to get in more trouble with his matesprit then he already was in. He appreciated the nice actions that he received but he always had to remember they wouldn't last forever.

Eridan quickly made his way over to he staircase, tripping over Kanaya's foot in the process causing him to fall onto the first stair. He did his best to block out the snickers as he asended the stairs, hiding in its shadows. Although he wanted Sol to have a good time with his friends, he wanted him to hurry am up and take him back to his hive.

To busy in his thoughts, he didn't hear her desending the stairs behind him. If he knew he would've moved, but that probably still wouldn't have stopped any torture she would bestow him.

It wasn't until her venom filled voice traveled directly into his earfin that he didn't realize how much trouble he was in.

"Heeeeey Eridan~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a pun master, so if i did a horrible job on those fish puns i am sorry ~forgive me~~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

He jolted as he realized how close she was to him,, causing the boy to almost fall down the stairs. She grabbed him, forcing him to fall towards her instead.

"Where are you goin so quickly?" She inquired.  
"VV-Vrisk, you sc-scared me."  
"Oh did I, well excuuuse me." Eridan shifted under her taunting gaze uncomfortably. Vriska smirked and leaned against the banister. It was obvious that she was plotting something, and it scared him senseless.

"So Eridan, heard you and Sollux shacked up," She said,"So how many boonbucks did you pay him?" Instead of answering, he kept his head down looking at his hands.  
"What, was it that much that you're too embarrassed to say?" 

“Answer me.” Vriska reached over and grabbed a fistfull of his hair,forcefully pulling him towards her. “You know it’s rude to ignore trolls Eridaaaaaaan,”  
“I-I didn’t pay hi-him,” He winced. Vriska clicked her tongue and shook the trembling violet blood.  
“Now why don't i believe you?” She asked,tapping her chin. “You obviously did something with him, cause i know for a fact no troll or anything that has common sense would want you in a quadrant.” She released him by throwing him back, causing him to fall into the banister.

“But fine, he’s probably not even your real matesprit.” Eridan kept his head down to avoid her gaze. He knew he shouldn’t be letting her bother him like this, but what she was saying still hurt.  
“I bet that Sollux is getting something out of this.” Vriska laughed. “I wouldnt be supriiiised-”  
“He i-isn’t!” Eridan protested, shocked at himself for his outburst. “I-I mean I h-hope he isn’t.” 

Vriska shook her head and clicked her tongue, then in a blink of an eye, she was controlling his mind. Eridan fought against her power as hard as he could, but it was as if he was in a shell of himself.  
“I’m going to teach you two veeeery important lessons,” She purred. “One, don’t ever interrupt me,” and with the flick of her wrist, she made the violet blood slam his head into the wall, and he could still feel it.  
“Vvrisk, I-I’m sorry!” He tried to plead but seemed to make her even more menacing.

He was slammed back into the wall head first. By now his head was throbbing,  
“Rule one asshole, I expected you to remember it.” She spat. “Rule two, dont ever tell me I’m wrong.” Then she slammed him back into the wall. “Understand?” The shell of the pain-stricken boy nodded, but the boy inside held his head sniffed.

Vriska chuckled and released him from mind control.  
“Now I am willing to forget the rules you broke if you go get something for me.”  
“W-Wwhat is it?”  
"It's a folder in the living block, it has my sign on it, you can't possibly miss it. Retrieve it for me then I'll pretend this never happens, and you can go cry to your "matesprit"." She instructed waving him off dismissively.

Eridan signed and picked himself up from the hard stairs, making his journey to the living block. On a table near one of the couches, was a black folder with a cerulean Scorpio sign on the cover.

He took it then went back to where everytroll else was. He opened the partially cracked door so he could entered when a thick liquid was coated all over him, which he identified as sopor slime.

Immediately the entire room burst into laughter. They all crowded around him still laughing, some wiping colored tears away from their faces. Eridan dropped the folder and looked at himself. Slime coated his entire being.

He looked at the ring leader of the group who was smirking. Vriska's blue lipstick making it seem even more chilling.   
"Consider it a favor. Maybe it'll actually help you sleep Eri."

He wanted to run. Wanted to run and hide from the faces that were all laughing at him but he was trapped in the circle. Something creaked and when he looked up, he came face to face with a bucket which landed on his right horn, knocking him off his feet. 

He landed on the slippery floor in a loud thud, the audience roaring with laughter. He never wanted to die as much as he did there. When he went to pull the bucket off his horn he found his hands to be slippery along with the bucket, which meant that it contained the slime that was poured onto him. He also realized something worse.

The bucket was stuck to his horn.

He tried to pull it off but it stayed put and everyone just laughed along.  
"This idiot's got a bucket stuck on his head!" Sometroll yelled. "That's the only time he'll ever come near one!" Another snorted.

Eridan felt hot tears prick at his eyes as he continued to try to pull the bucket off his head.  
"E.D!" A familiar voice called from the crowd of laughter and insults.

"S-Sol..?" He whimpered finally looking to his matesprit who had emerged from the kitchen alone with Araida and Feferi who were both shocked, one more then the other.

Sollux quickly knelt down to his level and began to try to pry he bucket off his horn.  
"Dammit thith shit ith really thtuck," he heard him murmur. After a few more tries, the bucket finally released the trapped seadweller from its clutches.

Eridan immediately buried his face in Solluxs chest as he was lifted from the ground, being carried bridal style.  
"Let'th get you home." Sollux said quietly to him. It was obvious that the Gemini was better at blocking the other's comments and laughter then he was.

 

Eridan nodded and continued silently crying into his matesprit shirt. When he did lift his head at the scene he was leaving behind, he notices the bucket had all the quadrents drawn on it with 'Forevver Alone' written in the middle with violet lettering. He couldn't help but choke back a loud sob and bury his face back into the psion's shoulder.

When the two arrived back at sollux's hive, he was carried into the bathroom where he was set on the lid of the toilet seat. 

Sollux took his hand and wiped a violet tear-slime mixture from his cheeks.  
"Let the get you clean up eh?" He said softly, but Eridan didn't respond. He just did as he was told.

"Sorry about your shirt." Eridan said quietly. Sollux looked down to see his gemini labeled t shirt was covered with sopor slime with tints of violet.  
"I don't mind." He answered honestly, but it still didn't make the Aquarius feel better.

Sollux stripped Eridan down and made him have a bath, making sure all the slime was off him. After, they checked to make sure if his horn was ok.

"Is it big sol?"  
"No ith not big, you can barely thee it." Eridan stood up and walked over to the mirror. He ran his finger tips over the dent the bucket had dug into his horn. His eyes widened, fighting back violet tears ready to spill.  
"It's huge."

He heard Sollux's sigh from behind him.  
"You're being over dramatic, it'th not that big at all. Thomeone would have to actually walk up to you to thee it." But Eridan just didn't believe him. He felt the injury to his horn for the 20th time that night. It was placed to the middle of his horn-closer to the bottom- and it it stretched from the right side, to the front.

Lean arms wrapped around his middle, and his matesprit's reflection appeared in the mirror.  
"It'th fine Hun, I thwear you can't even thee it. Tho don't worry you're pretty little head about it." He teased. But Eridan was so sad he couldn't even manage to nod in acknowledgement.

"I think I'll just go to bed." Eridan unraveled himself from Sollux's grip and left the bathroom towards their shared respite block. Sollux's followed and watched behind the slight opening of the doorway, as Eridan trudged over to the bed and flopped down face first before crawling under the sheets.

He watched as he tried to keep himself from crying before bursting into tears, sobbing into the pillow attempting to make as little noise as possible.

Sollux stealthily closed the door behind him and leaned against it. This could have been avoided. If he hadn't have of drug the poor Aquarius to the 'party', then this wouldn't have happened. Eridan wouldn't have been covered in fucking slime and he wouldn't have a dent in his horn. And he sure as hell wouldn't be crying into his pillow like he was doing now. This was all his fault and he felt angry.

Sollux had to do something about this. He had to get them to stop torturing his matesprit. Why were they so mad at a troll who was scared shitless of them? It didn't make sense. And besides, what kind of matesprit would he be if he didn't defend his little fish?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

“E.D, put it down.” Sollux said softly, but concern was still laced in his voice. Eridan shook his head, allowing more tears to flow down his face.

“I n-need to do this,” He sobbed “I’m nothin but a b-burden.”

“No you aren’t, jutht put the knife down.”

“No one wwould miss m-me! So wwhy am I-I here still!” Eridan positioned the knife to the center of his stomach.

 

Karkat inched closer to the crying sea troll.

"Don't be fucking stupid Eridan. Put the goddamned knife down and let's forget about this."

"No! I refuse t-to keep livving wwhen I'm n-not needed!" Eridan pulled the knife back and dug it into the center of his stomach.

 

Sollux's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

                      *********

He jumped up in the bed, a sheen of sweat covering his entire being. His body shaking with every pant that escaped his mouth. He let his head roll back on his shoulders as he carded his fingers through his damp. He seemed to be having an increased amount of horror terrors lately and it bothered him. And why the fuck was Karkat intruding in them?

 

He looked down at his matesprit who was sleeping beside him. He seemed peaceful enough though he was the one normally having bad dreams.

 

He let his head rest in his hands trying to slow his breathing and calm down further. Not even a minute went by when the bed jolted and something screamed beside him.

 

Quickly turning to face his matesprit who look terrified, tears already spilling from his eyes.

"Woah, E.D, calm down." He said gently reaching over and stroking his arm, ignoring the flinch that he received.

 

"S-Sol.." Eridan trailed off whimpering. Sollux wrapped him in his arms gently rocking him.

"Itth ok, it wath jutht a dream." After he calmed, Eridan shifted to look directly at Sollux.

 

"Sol? Did you have a horror terror too?"

"Don't worry about it." The Gemini answered. Eridan nodded and dropped the subject. Instead, he removed himself from his matesprit's arms and went to their bathroom, but Sollux knew he was just going to look at his injured horn.

 

A wave of anger crashed over Sollux and he quickly grabbed his phone and opened a memo to everyone of his 'friends' excluding the seadweller in the bathroom.

 

TA: alriight a22hole2, lii2ten up becau2e iim only gonna 2ay thii2 once 

 

TA: leave ed the fuck alone

 

TA: he already feel2 liike the bigge2t a22hole on the planet and he doe2nt need troll2 who aren't any better con2tantly breathiing down hii2 back

 

TA: iif none of you heed my warniing and keep beiing the 2tuck up fuck2 you all are, go fiind another guy to fiix your hu2ktop2

 

The bathroom door clicked open and Eridan came out looking more depressed. He climbed back on the bed and bundled himself in blankets.

 

"Tired E.D?" The bundled whimpered. Sollux flopped onto the pile laughing then in time going to sleep.

 

Later that day:

 

Sollux was working on his husktop in the living block when he heard the entrance to the hive open. Eridan must be back from his trip to the outside world (on Sollux's orders to get out the goddamned it he'll cancel the netflix subscription.)

 

"Hey babe, how wath the outdoorth?" He greeted without looking up from his screen. 

"It wwas really humid out there now please tell me wwe still havve Netflix." The Gemini laughed.

 

"Yea we thtill have Net-" When he look up he didn't expect to see his matesprit wearing the white rimmed sunglasses with the Aquarius symbol on each lense.

"...flix."

 

"Wwhat?"

"Why are you wearing thothe."

"Oh these?" Eridan pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I found them in my hivve a little wwhile ago and forgot about them until now."

 

"Why aren't you jutht wearing your normal hipthter glatheth?"

"Cause these wwill go to wwaste if I don't wwear em." Sollux sighed and closed his husktop placing it on the couch next to him.

 

"E.D take them off, you look like a douchbag."

"Wwhat? No i don't I look amazin."

"E.D, off. Now." Eridan took a step back.

"No Sol I wwil wwear them and look beautiful." The Gemini groaned and walked over, ripping the eyewear off the smaller troll's face.

 

He never expected to see what was hiding under them. Eridan's left eye was dark and swollen, yet moist. It took up his entire eye and some of his cheekbone.

 

"What happened." Sollux demanded. Eridan jerked back.

"N-Nothin Sol."

"Thith ithnt nothing!" The taller troll spat. He moved Eridan's head to face him more. "Now tell me what happened!"

 

"I-I wwas wwalkin by the shoppin center, an I ran into Nep and Eq. I accidentally hit her shoulder and Eq g-got mad. You can guess the rest." The two stared at each other (Eridan doing the best he could with his swollen eye).

 

"Go thit on the couch, I'll get ice." Eridan watched his matesprit disappear into the kitchen. Once on the couch, Sollux entered with a bag of ice. He quickly placed it on the damaged area.

 

"Sol, please don't do anything it wwas-"

"I know the drill." Eridan bowed his head to avoid looking at the seething troll. He was so pathetic and he hated how Sollux had to put up with him everyday. 

 

The rest of the week, was unusually busy. Aradia had come by everyday to talk, occasionally bringing Feferi with her. Equius and Nepeta had dropped by offering casual conversation to a shy Eridan and apologizing in the process. Terezi, John, Dave, and Tavros had come by together. Later Tavros bringing Gamzee to apologize.

 

That Sunday, Eridan was laying on a extremely tired Sollux in the respite block.

"Sol, did you realize that almost evveryone paid us a vvisit this wweek?" Sollux hummed.

"Everyone except the thtubborn trio."

"Stubborn trio?"

"K.K, V.K, and K.N."

"Oh." Eridan rolled over to and poked at Sollux's ear.

"Wwe can't make them do anythin." He concluded.

"Right" Sollux pushed Eridan off and pulled them both to lay properly on the bed. 

 

"Tired Sol?" Eridan giggled.

"Thol ithnt here right now, he went to fucking tleep. Call back later."

"Heh. Night Sol."


	19. Telling the Brothers-Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep taking so long! End of the school year shit I have to do. ): but I'm trying to update more so we'll have to see about that

"JEGEUTH FUCK THOL SHOOT THOMEWIRE ELTHE!"  
"You're the one in the way."  
"HOW THE FHUCK AM I IN YOUR WAY?!" "You're thtanding right in front of me M.T, jutht move!"  
"THTOP SHOOTING ME!" 

With a quick combo of button mashing, the elder Captor quickly disarmed the younger's player and took out the enemy staring the two dead in the eye. Mituna turned around from his seat in the floor to face a mildly annoyed Sollux with a smug grin. 

"Shoulda thtopped shooting meh prick," Sollux just threw his controller at his brother and escaped to the kitchen. As he began to sift through the the cabinets, Mituna sauntered into the same room and began going through the fridge, pulling out an assortment of food. 

"Are you theriouthly planning to eat all that." Sollux spoke up with disgust. Mituna turned and held a middle finger in his direction. Sollux watched as he went over to a random cabinet and began throwing items from its shelves. "Fucking watch it!" 

"Dammit we ran out of honey treatth!" Mituna pouted shaking the crumb-filled glass jar. "You have all thith other shit, I don't think you'll mith them."  
"You don't know what I need man! You ain't me!" He slid the jar back in place of the top shelf of the cabinet and began fixing his other food. "Good thing Tulip went out to get moe." Sollux slid over and began to pick at Mituna's sandwich when he wasn't looking. "It'th great to have a matethprit tat will do anything for you," Mituna continued. "Helpth a great deal. But you wouldn't know Thol, thince you don't have one." 

"I wouldn't thay that," Sollux replied, his mouth full of cucumber.  
"Whadayou talking bout?"  
"I'm thaying that I wouldn't jump to the concluthion of me not having matethprit M.T." The elder boy placed a hand on his hip. 

"You're fuhcking thomeone and didn't tell me?"  
"Mm-hm." Sollux replied with a smirk. "Fucking traitor, you shood know that you need ta tell me when you're fucking with trollth. Who ith the unlucky lady?"  
"More like guy."  
"Alright then," Mituna huffed. "Who ith the unlucky guy?"  
"Eridan Ampora."  
"An Ampora," Mituna leaned against the counter. "Why a Ampora?"  
"I dunno how it happened honestly. I uthed to hate that fish fuck but now, I jutht am so flushed for him." He knew that by the way Mituna's mouth was positioned, he was giving him the are-you-fucking-serious-man face. 

"I know it'th thappy ath hell but I don't know how elthe to that it." Sollux quickly explained, not doing a very good job in covering the yellow blush that appeared. "Whatever man, long ath you happy!" Mituna shrugged and lunged at his brother, knocking him off the counter. 

"Get off me!"  
"I'm Thollux captor and I boned an Ampora!"  
"Mituna!"  
"I like jacking of to people hacking into the government!"  
"I do not!" Sollux threw off his laughing dancestor and chased him around the living room when Latula came back to her and Mituna's hive. 

After a five minute long period of watching the boys run around, she closed the door and giggled. "I miss something here?"


	20. Telling the Brothers-Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

"Eridan!"  
"Hi Kan!" The two shared a hug. Kankri pulled away with a smile on his face.  
"It feels like forever since I last saw you! How have you been? Good I hope."  
"Yeah I'vve been good."  
"Wonderful. Come in come in,don't be a stranger."

"New change in eye wear I see." Eridan tapped at his Aquarius sunglasses.  
"Y-Yeah just a change in pace."  
"Well they're nice, and very you." Kankri smiled.

 

Eridan stepped inside the hive and followed Kankri into the living block.  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but Cronus isn't here. He's still at work but he should be returning soon. You're still welcomed to staying here and waiting if you want."

"It's fine, I don't mind wwaitin." The two sat on one of the couches facing one another.  
"So tell me how've you been." Kankri began. Eridan nodded and started retelling about how he was doing, excluding everything about Sollux, Vriska, Kanaya, and especially Karkat. He wanted to wait until Cronus came back to tell them about Sollux. But Karkat, he couldn't tell Kankri about his dancestor's actions towards him. He didn't want to get in the way of their relationship like he had with him and John.

They had been talking for about an hour and a half when the hive entrance opened revealing Cronus.  
"Hey guys!" He greeted happily.  
"Hi Cro!" "Good evening Cronus." Cronus hugged Eridan and playfully tossed his hair after leaning down and planting a kiss to Kankri's forehead.

"Wvhat happened to your horn Eri?"  
"Wwhat?"  
"Your horn kiddo, wvhat happened?" Eridan subconsciously felt his dented horn.  
"O-oh I hit it."  
"You...hit it." Cronus repeated with an arched eyebrow. He moved and tilted the younger Ampora's head so he could get a better view.

"What's wrong?" Kankri got up from the couch and inspected the horn. "I do not see a problem."  
"It's cause I knowv this kid top to bottom, and this has nevwer been here before." Kankri moved on his tip toes to see.  
"Oh the indent? I didn't see it until now."

Eridan quickly moved away from the older trolls grips.  
"Y-Yeah I just hit by accident, no big deal." Cronus hummed. He could tell that he didn't believe him.  
"And wvhat's wvith the shades? Makin some sort of statement?"  
"Cronus just because he's wearing different eyewear doesn't mean there is anything wrong with-"

"Take em off." Eridan stiffened.  
"Wwhy?"  
"Just take them off."  
"Cronus he doesn't need to." Kankri firmly placed his hands on his hips.  
"I just wvant to see him without the shades." Cronus said while taking a step forward. "So take them off."

As the younger Ampora opened his mouth, the elder reached over and snatched the sunglasses off his face, eyes widening at the revealing.  
"Oh my goodness! Eridan! What happened?!" Kankri exclaimed with his hands over his mouth. He pulled Eridan into the kitchen and set him down while he fetched ice.

Cronus pulled a chair to face him and sat down.  
"Still "hit yourself" Eri?" Eridan stayed quiet as Kankri came back with ice and hastily held it against his eye.  
"Nowv tell me the truth kid or I swvear to God I'll-"

"Cronus, do not pry into the situation any further. It could be a possible trigger." Kankri said as he readjusted the ice.  
"Trigger him?! The kid basic'ly got his eye rammed in!"  
"Cronus." The air was immediately weighed down as the couple went into an intense stare down. Eridan would have interjected but it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

Finally, Cronus loudly exhaled.  
"Fine, I'm droppin it. Happy Kan?" Kankri nodded and firmly pressed the ice pack onto Eridan's bad eye.

A few more hours later, the trio found themselves in the living block watching a string of random movies, Kankri groaning when Grease came on. When it ended, Eridan decided it would be the best time to tell them about his relationship.

"Cro? Kan? I-I havve somethin to tell you." The couple looked from him to each other, then back to him.  
"And we have some news for you as well." Kankri said.  
"Oh? Wwell you can go first."  
"No Eridan, you said you need to tell us so you can go first."   
"Kan I insist," Eridan pleaded. "You go."

Kankri looked at his grinning matesprit.  
"Well Eridan," He began. "I'm gravid." His grey eyes widened and a big smile danced on his lips.  
"You mean you're pregnant?" He said happily. Kankri chuckled and nodded.  
"That is another way of saying it, yes." Eridan shot from his seat on the couch and hugged both smiling parents-to-be.  
"I'm so happy for you guys!" He said, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks kid!" Cronus ruffled his hair for the third time that day.  
"How far along are you Kan?" Kankri turned to his matesprit.  
"About a month and a half right?"  
"Yeah." Cronus nodded. "And it takes like six months until you lay the egg."

"Congrats guys," Eridan said again. "I knoww you'll be good parents."  
"Thank you Eridan. But didn't you say you had some news for Cronus and I as well?" Eridan's frame slightly dropped.  
"Oh r-right."

"Wvhat's up kid? Something wvrong?" Cronus asked generally concerned.  
"Wwell it depends on howw you take it."  
"That doesn't really help me Eri." The younger boy sighed.   
"I knoww."

Kankri moved to the couch where Eridan was sitting and patted his leg.  
"It's alright Eridan, you can confide in us. You know that." Eridan took a deep breathe. Here we go. 

"Wwell you see I havve a matesprit."

Kankri gasped.  
"Eridan that's wonderful! Not bad at all!" He exclaimed smiling.  
"That's great Bud! Wvhy wvould wve take it bad?" Cronus laughed.  
"Because of wwho it is." Eridan looked at his shoes. He never realized how the aglet was coming undone.

"Wvell wvho is it?" Cronus inquired with an arched brow. Eridan shifted under his brother's gaze.  
"It's....Sollux Captor." 

Almost an immediate silence fell over the room.  
"Well, we're still happy for you Eridan. Aren't we Cronus?" Kankri broke the silence with a small smile and looked towards the elder Ampora. The younger lifted his head towards him and noticed how the anger danced in his violet eyes.

"Out of all the trolls, and humans, you chose a Captor."  
"Cronus that is rude!" Cronus ignored his matesprit's reprimand and stood up, walking to the exit. 

"Cronus do not just leave like that! Come back and apologize to Eridan!" Kankri demanded. Cronus stopped and turned around, glaring at the other shaking seadweller still on the couch.  
"You just wvait till he stabs you in the back, that's wvhen I'll apologize." And with that, he left the hive, slamming the door shut as he went.

Eridan dug his claws into his arms, instantly drawing violet blood. He knew it wouldnt end well. Why he tried to convince himself different was stupid. Kankri placed a hand on his shoulder with a sad apologetic smile on his lips.

"Eridan I am so sorry for you brother's actions. He's still just a little... Sour about the whole Mituna thing. Don't take it personally. You watch, after a couple of those cigarettes and some time to cool down, he'll come back. Just you wait." Eridan sighed and stood from the couch.  
"I don't think he'll wwant to see me in his hivve wwhen he gets back. I-I should get goin."  
"You aren't going to stay?"

Eridan looked into the mutants cherry red eyes and saw the concern.  
"I shouldn't. Cro must be disappointed in me, so wwhy wwould he wwant to see me here? It's just be best if I go, don't wwant to make matters wworse." And off he went, back to the other side of the town to Sollux's communal hive.

He used his keys to get inside and then lock everything before trailing to the respite block where his matesprit was. Sollux looked up from his computer.  
"Hey E.D, how'd it go?" Eridan trudged to the bed and flopped down on Sollux's lap.  
"What happened? Why are you crying?"   
"He got mad."  
"Who?"  
"Cro. Wwhen I told him about me and you. He got really mad. Then just left the hivve completely."

"Damn," Sollux sighed. "Thoundth like a rough day."  
"He's so disappointed in me Sol, and I can't stand knowwin it!" Sollux carded his fingers threw the sobbing seadweller's hair.  
"Jutht let it go for now. Give C.N time to put hith big boy pantth on, then he'll come around."

Eridan sat up and rubbed eyes.  
"That's wwhat Kan said and I still can't believve it! You two just don't understand, I actually betrayed my brother."  
“Betrayed him,” Sollux repeated. “How?”  
“Wwell, he still doesnt like Captors an I’m in a matespritship wwith one.”

“Tho you want to break up.” Eridan shook his head rapidly.   
“No, no, no, no! I wwouldnt nevver wwant to do that! I love you Sol!” He cried. The seadweller heard his matseprit sight and was brought closer into a better cuddling position.  
“Then what do you want to do about it?” Eridan sniffed.  
“I dunno, but splittin is somethin I really don't wwanna do.”  
“Then what Hun?”

“I dont knoww Sol. I guess I’m just gonna take you and Kan’s advvice and let it alone for noww.”  
“Whatever floatth your boat E.D.” Eridan giggled.  
“Let’th get thome thleep ok?” Sollux pushed him off and placed his portable husktop on the side table and pulled back the sheets, climbing in and allowing Eridan to slide in and curl up next to him.

“I lovve you Sol.” Eridan said into Sollux’s side. He received a hum in reply and a kiss in between his horns.

*******************************

Eridan couldn’t seem to sleep. His eyelids would never stay closed whenever he did close them. He resorted to lay on his back and listen to his surrounding. The soft sound of the humming of bees which he’s grown accustomed to, and the light breathing of the yellow blood stretched out next to him. A glow from his phone next to him illuminated through the dark room. When he clicked it on, he saw it was messages from Cronus.

CRONUS: hey kid

CRONUS: i knowv leavwing wvas an asshole thing to do an im sorry

CRONUS: forgivwe me?

Eridan smiled and began to text back.

CA: its ok cro

CA: i forgivve you


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

Sollux paid the driver the amount owed then hopped off the bus. He watched as the giant vehicle drove away to its next destination in annoyance. He hated that thing. Full of loud humans and bothersome trolls. Not to mention the mixture of smells that invade his nose at different angles.

But he shrugged it off as always and walked to his communal hive. One there he was too lazy to walk, he levitated himself up the stairway. When he got to his own hive, he unlocked the door and smiled at what he saw. 

"Say that you'll stay a little, don't say bye bye tonight." Eridan bobbed his head to the music and spun around, still not noticing Sollux, and put another takeout box in a trash bag he was holding. "Say you'll be mine, just a little bit of lovve, is wworth a moment of your time."

"Knockin on your door, just a little, so cold outside, tonight." He moves to another box and placed it in the trash bag. "Let's get a fire burnin oh I knoww, I'll keep it burnin bright, if you stay, wwon't you stay stay~."

"Savve room for my lovve. Savve room for the moment to be wwith me. Savve room for my lovve, savve a little. Savve a little for me~ wwon't you savve a little, savve a little for me, oh~."

"Having fun E.D?" Sollux smirked against the doorway. Eridan whipped his head around, an obvious violet blush covering his face.  
"Sol! Y-you're back!" He exclaimed.  
"Yea, but don't thtop thinging cauthe I'm here, keep going."

"No I'm good." Sollux walked over and kissed his forehead.   
"You have a nice voice though Bee."  
"Thanks Sol." Eridan moved away and held out a trash bag. "But can you help me clean up? It's beginin to become a mess in here."

At first the yellow blood was reluctant to help but eventually gave in and helped. After they cleaned up most of the living block, the couple plopped onto the couch to watch some tv.

"I'll be back," Eridan said getting up and walking away. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door causing Sollux to groan.  
"Can't I jutht have one day where the world jutht shutth up?" He grumbled. He swung the door open.  
"What?!"

"Hello Sollux. Is um...Eridan here?" Sollux crossed his arms over his chest and stared the girl down.  
"Why do you athk?" Kanaya held up a package.  
"I have something for him."

"Sol? Wwhos at the door?" The psion waited a few moments before allowing her inside.  
"It'th K.N. She'th got thomething for you."  
"Hello Eridan." She waved.   
"Hi Kan." Kanaya held out the package.  
"Here. This is for you." The seadweller sheepishly took it and began to open it.

Immediately his eyes widened.  
"What ith it E.D?" Sollux asked. Eridan placed the wrapping next to him on the couch, allowing his present to show.  
"It's a neww cape." He said softly. He let the cloth unfold itself to reveal a flowing violet cape with a gold Aquarius symbol on the side with a gold chain.

"Well, put it on and see it it's a good fit." Kanaya smiled. Sollux moved over to help the boy get his new cape latched on. Once on, Eridan carefully looked at himself.  
"Lookth good to me." He heard Sollux comment.

"Wwhy'd you do this Kan?"   
"I began to feel guilty about what had happened between us and well, everyone else. I can't speak for anyone but myself, so I'm sorry for how I treated you. I promise I will never repeat my horrid actions every again." Eridan wrapped the jade blooded troll in his arms.

"N-No Kan, you don't havve to apologize. It's my fault that all that happened, so I should be apologizin to you-"  
"Gog dammit E.D can't you jutht accept her apology?" Sollux huffed behind him. Kanaya giggled.  
"It's quite alright Sollux."  
So  
"So Eridan, do you forgive me?"  
"Yeah but only if you forgivve me as wwell."  
"Deal." She smiled.

Kanaya spent that afternoon with Eridan having tea and casually talking with Sollux popping in every once and a while to check on him. She left late that night. Eridan smiled as he closed the door. He was so happy! He made a friend and he even got a new cape. 

He ran into the respite block, his violet cape flowing behind him and jumped on top of a sleeping Sollux.  
"C'mon Bee, you thee me thleeping." The pile groaned. Eridan tugged the blankets off his pissed matesprit and covered both of them with his cape.

"Love you Sol." He kissed the gemini's nose. Sollux pushed away from him with a faint smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry th update took so long. I graduated, my brother graduated I was just so busy. But congrats to all you graduates out there! Ya made it XD (sorry for speeding grammar and just regular mistakes)

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, things seemed to be looking up for the better for Eridan. His relationships with the other trolls seemed to be getting better, (better as him being able to talk more clearly and smile more) even making a few friendships with them. 

Along with recreating friendships with his fellow trolls, his relationship with the youngest Captor grew stronger. Eridan would sometimes find himself draped over his matesprit talking and laughing with him. Even making the hacker stop tinkering with his computer to eat or sleep. He couldn't seem to shake that horrible feeling whenever Sollux would leave to go hang out with Aradia or Feferi. (especially Feferi) But still, Eridan was perfectly happy.

CA: kan im gettin ready to go  
KANKRI: 9h alright, then I will see y9u in a little 6it

Eridan placed his phone in his pocket and got up from the couch.  
"Sol I'm about ta go." He called, gathering the bag full of wriggler toys and clothes Kanaya had given him earlier in the week. Sollux poked his head out from his computer room.

"Do you have to go? Why don't you jutht thtay here inthtead?"   
"Cause Sol, I promised Kan I wwould help out. Bailin on him wwould be a douchey thin to do don't ya think?" Sollux entered the room and leaned against the doorway.   
"Yeah I know that, jutht don't do anything thtupid. You know how much of a clumthy jackath you are."

Eridan playfully rolled his eyes and clasped on his cape, waving a goodbye to the smirking Gemini. He descended down the stairs of the communal hive, making his way across town. He arrived at Cronus and Kankri's hive within a matter of time. He ascended the stairs to the front porch and knocked gently on the door. It was opened by Kankri.

"Good to see you Eridan." He smiled, hugging the smaller boy, his stomach preventing them from being too close. Eridan could feel that Kankri's stomach had grew quite a bit from the last time they saw each other. 

The two went back inside and went into the living block were wriggler items littered the floor. Cronus sat in the middle of it sorting it into different piles.  
"Busy Cro?" Eridan joked. Cronus looked. Up and rolled his violet eyes.  
"Kan and I wvill be drowvning in this shit wvhen it's all sorted." He joked.  
"Wwell, you twwo are about to havve more because Kan M sent some more wwriggler clothes and toys ovver."

Cronus groaned and flopped down on his back while Kankri accepted the bag with a thank you and smile.  
"So Eridan, as you can see we are a little overwhelmed at the moment and had yet gotten the chance to grub-proof the house completely. That's where you come in, follow me." 

Kankri lead Eridan into the nutionblock where another troll was standing by the sink washing dishes.  
"Karkat you getting water everywhere!" Kankri scolded walking over to the smaller boy who was scowling.  
"Water isn't everywhere you dumbfuck, only on the counter." Karkat corrected.  
"But why is it-Karkat rinse that off more!" Kankri took the plate from him and began rinse it off.

"Dammit Kankri now is not the time for you to have OCD." Karkat huffed. "That plate is clean enough."  
"There are smudges all over it Karkat, which means it's not clean." Kankri placed the re-cleaned dish into the rack and stepped back obviously proud.  
"Now, continue to wash the dishes and Eridan, take these cabinet locks and places them on the bottom of the cabinets. Thank you." Kankri turned around and exited the nutionblock leaving Karkat and Eridan to stare at each other awkwardly.

Karkat glared at the sea troll and growled out "The fuck are you staring asshole?" Eridan quickly looked away, moving to where Kankri had set the locks. He worked up a steady pattern of placing a lock on a cabinet then going back to the table where the locks were kept. On another top back to the table, Eridan slipped in a puddle of water and landed on his back.

Karkat burst out laughing, gripping his sides. The unusual sound traveled back into the living block where Cronus and Kankri was still sorting. Cronus lifted his head trying to hear it better.  
"Babe wvhat is that?" Kankri kept sorting through his pile.   
"That's Karkat Cronus."  
"He can laugh?"  
"Cronus, everyone laughs." Cronus shrugged.  
"I just didn't think grumpy short stack could do that."

Back in the nutionblock, Karkat was wiping red tinted tears from his eyes.  
"Holy shit you're a klutz." Eridan rubbed his neck.  
"S-Sorry." He apologized. Karkat walked over and held a hand out.  
"Not your fault, now get off your ass clumsy fucktard." Eridan took his hand and pulled himself off the floor.  
"You ok?" Karkat asked.  
"Little sore but fine thanks." The two went back to their work without another word.

Kankri came in a few minutes later to check on them.  
"Karkat you dropped water on the floor! I told you to be careful! Someone could slip and hurt themselves!" Karkat and Eridan stopped and looked at each other. Not even a moment passed before both burst out laughing, leaving Kankri to stand there, confused at what was so funny. After four straight minutes of the boys laughing Kankri sighed.

"Alright alright, I'm not really sure what is so funny about someone hurting themselves but please clean this water up." He said before leaving. Eridan and Karkat began to slowly calm down from their laughing fit.  
"That was fucking gold," Karkat breathed out.  
"Heh, yeah," Eridan laughed. "But wwhat if Kan slipped, that wwould be awwful." The cancer made a noise of agreement.  
"Not to mention your overprotective brother would have our asses."  
"True." 

Eridan was the first to get up.   
"I'll clean up the wwater." He said moving to get a paper towel. Karkat stood up and leaned against the counter.  
"What happened to you horn?" Eridan froze and slowly looked at the other boy.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your horn fuckass, why does is it look like it was pushed in?" Karkat gestured towards him.

Eridan felt like he couldn't seem to find the right words. Wasn't he there, wasn't he one of the trolls who were laughing when that-thing-was caught on his horn?  
"Somethin dropped on it," He quickly said, trying to focus all his attention to wiping up the water.  
"How the fuck did something drop on your-" Karkat began but cut himself off, the memory slipping into his think pan. "Head." He finished.

Karkat scratched at his head embarrassed.  
"Sorry." He murmured.  
"It's ok." Eridan threw away the damp cloth and turned to the shorter troll. "Let's go see if Kan needs anymore help yeah?"   
"I guess." 

The rest of the day was spent with everyone wriggler-proofing the rest of the house and sorting through more clothes and toys. They finished in the early evening, Cronus and Eridan starting to take the now sorted through piles into the grub's respiteblock.

As all four began returning to the livingblock the doorbell rang. At the door stood Porrim, holding two bags.  
"Guess who's got presents?" She announced proudly. She set one bag on the coffee table and gave the other one to Kankri.  
"Porrim you didn't have to," He began pulling out the bag's large contents.  
"What the fuck even is that." The younger Vantas asked from his spot on the floor.

"This Dear Karkat, is a body pillow for your brother," Porrim explained happily. "It helps with a sore back."  
"That is one big pilloww." Eridan commented.  
"Wvill that evwen fit on our bed?" Cronus removed himself from the couch and inspected the giant pillow.

Porrim snatched it away quickly glaring daggers into the seadweller.  
"Of course it will fit! You just need to know where to place it." She hissed. After the Jade blood pulled Kankri away to let him test out his gift (her receiving a growl from Cronus) Karkat and Eridan snooped through the bag still on the coffee table.  
"More clothes," Karkat informed. "And this blanket."  
"Wwell at least this grub wwill be set for a wwhile." Eridan chuckled.  
I rummaged through my hive.

"Thank you Porrim, it will prove to be very useful." Kankri said, coming down the stairs with the help of Cronus.  
"It's no problem Kanny, as your morial I believe it's my job to always be there to help you." She helped him to the ground floor with a smile, leaving Cronus to growl again..  
"And invwade our hivwe wvhile not leavwing us alone." Cronus jeered.  
"I have to check in from time to make sure you are treating him right." Porrim shot back with a glare.  
"Wvhat the hell, you think-"  
"Alright that enough, before someone gets triggered." Kankri warned.

"Her presence triggers me." Cronus murmured.  
"His face triggers me." Porrim whispered loudly.  
"Enough." The three walked into the living block again to find the two dancestors still rummaging through the back of toys, Karkat wrapped in the blanket as Eridan was wrapped in his cape.

"Kar look at his one," Eridan has said, holding a stuffed dragon that had felt fire coming out of its opened mouth. He held it towards his face and fake roared. Karkat playfully pushed him away.  
"You look stupid." He chuckled.  
"Please tell me you didn't bring ovwer more toys." Cronus groaned.  
"Well I did." Porrim smirked.  
"Wvhy though? Wve havwe more than enough!"  
"You can never have enough imbecile."

As the two bickered Kankri snuck over to Karkat and Eridan who were too busy still messing with the toys.  
"Thank you boys for your help today, it's much appreciated. You two can leave whenever you feel the need to. I know I wouldn't want to bear through this more than I have to." He said ruffling Karkat's already messy hair.

When he pulled away harshly from his dancestor's grip, he turned to Eridan.  
"You ready to blow this party?"  
"Sure!" Eridan answered getting off the floor.  
"Bye guys-Porrim do not hit him!"

**********

"Sol I'm back!" Eridan exclaimed rather loudly.  
"You're back later then I thought, what did they make you do, rebuild the fucking houthe?" Sollux snickered from his place on the couch. Eridan rushed over and jumped on top of him.  
"Guess wwhat Sol,"  
"What,"  
"I havve a morial noww! Isn't that great!" Sollux arched an eyebrow and smiled.  
"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! I nevver had twwo wwhole quadrants filled before in all of my swweeps!" Eridan beamed.   
"And who ith thith morial or yourth hmm?"  
"It's Kar believve it or not!" The Gemini troll defiantly wasn't believing this. He's probably playing some kind of sick joke on his naïve matesprit. But Sollux held that suspicion in and kept it to himself.

"That's wwhere I wwas this wwhole time Sol, at Kar's wwe talked and played some of his vvideo games. I doubt his collection even comes close to yours." Eridan went on about his newly filled quadrant. When he was finished, Sollux leaned up and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm happy for you E.D." He said with a smile.  
"Sol let me tell you wwhat happened," Eridan started again, this time talking about his entire day. When he finished he was falling asleep so Sollux carefully picked him up and went into their respite block, laying the sleeping sea troll gently in the bed. He grabbed his phone and climbed into bed with him. Sollux woke it from its sleep and went into Trollian.

\--twinArmegeddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--

TA: kk ii know youre awake

CG: AND WHAT IF I WASNT

TA: then wake up 

CG: DID YOU ACTUALLY NEED SOMETHING CAPTOR OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF

TA: heard you and ed are moriial2 now

CG: AND

CG: PROBLEM CAPTOR?

TA: why

CG: WHY WHAT NOOKLICKER

TA: why hiim, you have all tho2e other a22hole2 you know

CG: BECAUSE I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO SOLLUX

TA: ii2 thii2 a joke you guy2 are playiing on hiim?

CG: WHAT? NO! YOU REALLY THINK IM THAT MUCH OF A DOUCHE BAG?!

TA: no 2hiit! youre one of the a22hole2 who fucked wiith hiim a lot!

CG: HAVENT YOU HEARD THE TERM TROLLS CHANGE? GOD IM ACTUALLY NOT THAT MUCH OF A DOUCHE SOLLUX! AT OUR BROTHER'S HIVE I ACTUALLY GOT TO KNOW THE LITTLE FUCKER AND SHOCKINGLY ENJOYED HIS PRESENCE

TA: riight, liike ii really beeliieve that

CG: BELIEVE IT OR NOT ITS THE FUCKING TRUTH

TA: look, iim not goiing two iinterfere thii2 very 2econd becau2e for 2ome fuckiing rea2on, you made ed jump over the goddamn moon. but iif thii2 turn2 out two bee 2ome kiind of 2iick joke then ii wiil per2onally kiill all of you

TA: 2tartiing wiith you

\--twinArmegeddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG]--

Sollux tossed his phone to the end of the bed and carelessly flopped backwards. He was coming to the conclusion that talking to Karkat nowadays tire him out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the beginning has a ton of adult stuff goin on. If you don't like, skip to the ***** thanks!

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are currently standing in your hygiene block, staring at yourself in the mirror. Everything still looked the same, same dark freckles that covered your nose,cheeks, and arms. Same jet black hair with a violet streak that was occasionally difficult to style because of its natural curl. (Same with Cronus) Same scars that are a little faded but still there from when you hurt yourself.

You reached above your head to your horns and run a finger over the inner of the one. It's still there. But of course it will be. You hated this indent, it'll be the one scar that you'll have for as many sweeps you have to live to remind you of how you are and always will be a constant fuckup.

Sollux would tell you to stop worrying about it, and to stop freaking yourself out, but you can't. You know he knows it bothers you. You know he knows how you feel about yourself most of the time. Eridan Ampora, the biggest mistake to grace the planet. It doesn't matter if you made some friends with the trolls who used to hate you, it still hurt you emotionally.

You don't know how long he was leaning in the doorway watching you, and frankly you don't know how you didn't see him.  
"What did I thay about touching your horn," He said. You couldn't find the words to explain, you didn't want to disappoint him more than you already do.  
"I try not to but you knoww it's hard." You found yourself explaining. Sollux walked over to you and kissed the crown of your head.

"I can only gueth what it would feel like having a bucket thtuck to your head." You playfully smacked him in the arm.  
"Vvery funny Sol, but that hurt like bloody hell."  
"Thtill guething here," He laced his fingers through your hair as he pulled you closer. Normally if your hair had been styled and up you would have whined but it was down and falling in its curl, framing your face. His fingers actually felt soothing to you. 

Before you knew it, Sollux had his warm mouth against you cold one, the sensation of its heat making you tingle. You subconsciously wrapped you arms around his neck and kissed back. His split tongue had infiltrated your mouth and began to swirl around your own. You moaned into the deep kiss and found yourself coming undone.

You pulled away breathing much need air but was quickly brought into the next deep kiss. This time, his hand slid up and down your sides before crawling into your shirt. His fingers teasing your sensitive grubscars.  
"Sol.." You whimpered. He shushed you and wedged his knee in between you legs, using his advantage to pick you up and placing you on the sink, not once breaking the contact of your mouths.

Sollux pulled away, this time diving for your neck hungrily. He nipped and sucked on your skin, the heat from his mouth causing you to breath harder. He trailed a finger to the flaps of your neck gills and ran a soft touch over them causing you to gasp. He kissed them softly and replayed his actions to the other side. At some point you can't remember, he pulled his shirt off and you were now tracing your hands over his smooth back. When he nipped at your neck, you half gasped half hissed, digging your nails into his back which seemed to stimulate him more.

His hands traveled to your pants and palmed your front, your bulge not yet unsheathed. You could feel that his was and he made sure you knew by grinding down on you. You moaned at the friction. Your body was telling you you needed him.  
"S-Sol," you gasped out hoping to get his attention. "Sol, let's go to the bed.. this is gettin un-uncomfortable."

You could hear and feel Sollux laugh as he picked you up yet again and carried you into your shared respiteblock. He laid you down on the bed before taking your hands and pinning them above your head. He unfastened your pants and yanked them down till then we're at your ankles. You kicked them off quickly, gals to not be restrained anymore. Your bulge was unsheathed now and he moved to leave kisses the tent in your boxers.

You bucked your hips at him but he stopped and used his psionics to keep you still.  
"Not yet baby," He purred "Not yet." He pulled your shirt off and over your head, now leaving you in just your underwear. Since your hands have been released, you tugged at the belt loops of his pants. Sollux seemed to get the idea and smirked. He slid off his grey pants and tossed them next to your own.

Now you and your lover were both in your boxers. He brought you into another deep kiss this time grinding against you harder making you moan into his mouth. When you two separated, he dipped his thumbs into the waistband of your underwear and pulled them down. You bulge writhing freely and demanding attention.

He wasted no time intruding your already wet nook with his finger. You cried out and gripped onto the sheets next to you. It irritates you to know and how he could put on a sadistic smirk and still make you so submissive. Not to mention how much of a dfucking tease this bastard was. He would work you until you are almost at your climax, then stop all his action and watch you, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Sol knock it off!" You whined, your desperation getting to you. Then he pulled down his boxers, his two bulges hungrier than you though. He moved closer, teasing you with the heads just barely touching your entrance, and you just couldn't take this anymore.

"Sollux fuckin Captor stop bein a tease!" You smacked the back of his head to make sure he knew you meant business. He chuckled to himself and kissed you sweetly on your cheek. He gripped one of his bulges and positioned himself In front of you. You nodded and closed your eyes waiting for it to ener. As it did, you dug holes into the bedsheets. Sollux's bulge was not small at all and he loves to brag about it. The fact that he has two of them doesn't help either, his "double dogth" making him a "pailing God".

When his bulge was completely inside of you, he waited like a gentleman for you to adjust to his size. When you have him the ok, he began to rock his hips into yours, almost immediately finding your pleasure spot. His second blue had wrapped itself around your own creating a violet-yellow material mess. You turned into a gasping, moaning mess as he rocked you into oblivion. You could feel his other bulge twitch and you felt like since he was giving you everything, you could do more on your part.

You took his member into you hand and began to stroke it, causing Sollux to groan into your ear, thrusting a little faster into your nook.  
"Sol," You moaned out. "Sol stop," he immediately stilled his body and looked at you, a yellow blush hiding in his cheeks.  
"What," He panted out.   
"You can put the other one in if you wwant." He looked at you with concern but more lust than anything. He only pained you with both of his "double dogth" maybe two times before.

"You thure?" You nodded and kissed his mouth, allowing him to nip at you bottom lip. He gripped his second bulge and moved it to your already filled nook.  
"You ready Bee?"  
"Yeah," You replied, your voice and body slightly shaking. He guided it inside of you and you threw your head back and groaned. Damn this'll always hurt. He was halfway inside when you felt a rush of tears freely fall down your face. Sollux leaned down and kissed your nose and whispered soothing things into your ear. After a bit more of adjusting, he moved completely inside of you and groaned.

Slowly but surely, he began to Sollux thrust back into you filling you completely. You still had tears raining down but if it was making him happy then you didn't give a fuck.  
"F-Faster," you practically begged and he complied happily, pounding your nook enough to believe you will not walk right for a little while.  
"Sollux!" You practically screamed, the stimulation building in your core making you gasp his name over and over. He groaned into your ear sending you into overdrive.

Sensing how fast both of you were coming, he levitated the bucket over. And with a last cry of his name you came, leaking your material into the bucket placed underneath you. With a few more thrusts, Sollux pulled out and came into the bucket in suit moaning your name. He collapsed on top of you panting heavily. You smiled and moved the bucket off the bed.

You were always tired after pailing and usually fell asleep and you could feel yourself succumbing to it. But Sollux on the other hand would play video games on his phone or go onto his husktop, letting you curl up at his side.  
"I lovve you Sol," you whispered.  
"Love you too." He kissed your head and then you were off to sleep.

***************

When finally woke up, the space next to you was empty. When you looked, the only clothes on the floor were yours. You listened to your surroundings and heard two voices coming from the living block. A lisping one and a girl one. Was Sollux talking to Aradia? When did she get here? You got dressed and went into the living block. On the couch sat Sol and Feferi. Something in your heart felt like it shattered.

Sollux turned his head towards you and smiled.  
"Hey E.D, you're up." He greeted. Feferi smiled at you.  
"Hi Erifin! Good to sea you!" You murmured a "Hey Fef" and looked down at your feet.  
"Wanna come watch a movie with uth?" Sollux asked gesturing to the TV.  
"It's a scaaaary movie!" Feferi joined in making zombie motions.  
"No thanks, I gotta go talk to Kar anywway." You excused yourself and quickly went back into the respite block. You felt stupid and lonely but that was normal so oh shrugged it off.

You woke the husktop from its sleep and logged onto Trollian.

\--caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--

CA: kar you there?

CG: YEAH IM HERE

CG: WHATS UP?

CA: i dunno

CG: THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

CA: fef is here

CG: AND

CA: an wwell, i didn't knoww she wwas

CA: i wwoke up and sol wwas gone and he wwas in the livving block wwith her!

CG: DON I EVEN WANT TO KNWO WHAT YOU NOOKLICKERS WERE DOING?

CA: probably not

CG: OK WHATEVER

CG: BUT WHATS THE BIG DEAL? SHE CAME TO TALK TO SOLLUX

CA: i already told you kar, im gettin in the wway

CA: they like each other and I'm in the wway. an i told myself i wwasnt gonna all for sol but I fuckin did

CA: but im in the wway

CG: OK YOURE BEING STUPID AGAIN ERIDAN

CG: SOLLUX LOVES YOU, NOT FEFERI

CG: THEYRE JUST FRIENDS

CG: FRIENDS DAMMIT, SO KNOCK IT OFF WITH YOUR WORRYING

CA: i can't help it sorry 

CG: YOU WORRY TOO MUCH. HE LIKES YOU AND ONLY YOU OK?

CA: wwhatevver you say

You stare at the screen and re-read what your morial is telling you. You want to believe that he likes you and only you but you can't. You're mind won't allow it and it kills you inside. You allowed yourself to fall in love with a guy who like your ex morial then you. Way to go you fucking moron.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

"What the fuck even ith thith thing?" Sollux held up a worn out looking fishing net. Feferi giggled and skipped over to him holding it out.  
"It goes like this silly!"  
"Can we burn it?"  
"Sollux we're not going to burn the net." Aradia giggled as well. Sollux scowled and dropped it.  
"And why not?"  
"Because we can reuse it!" Feferi folded the net neatly and placed it to the side.

"Whatever." Sollux shrugged and moved to a different pile. Eridan turned around in his seat to look at Karkat with a sad face plus trembling lip.  
"The fuck is wrong with your face?" Karkat inquired harshly.  
"You saww that to right?"  
"Dammit Eridan we've been over this," Karkat got up from his own chair making his way into the nutrition block.

"I knoww Kar but it bothers me!" Eridan whined following him.  
"They're just friends, why can't you accept that?"  
"You'vve seen howw they act wwhen they're around each other. It's gotta be more than friends." Eridan walked over to the counter and raised himself to sit on its surface. "I swwear I'm gettin in the wway."

"Eridan, this is just as stupid as if I worried my ass off about John actually meeting the bulge sucker Nicolas Cage, starting a matespritship, then riding off in the gogdamn sunset with little fucking bunnies shooting from canons from the side." Karkat chuckled at his own joke.  
"Kar I'm bein serious!" The sea troll looked down at his striped pants. "I knoww howw its all gonna go dowwn. They'll finally confess their lovve for each other, start an official matespritship and I'll be left to rot forevver alone."

"Wow," The Cancer said. "How long did it take you to come up with that complex bullshit?"  
"I kneww I shoulda broke it off sooner." Karkat stopped to look at his morial who looked close to tears.  
"You were going to break off your matespritship?" He repeated. That’s when the violet floodgates fell.  
"I just want him to be happy," Eridan sobbed out, covering his face with his hands.

Before Karkat could answer, John and Dave burst into the room.  
"Karkat! So this is where you went!" John exclaimed before engulfing him into a hug.  
"Wow Egderp, the little Vantas ain't too little anymore, totally surpassed your tiny ass." Dave teased.  
"Hey assholes, this is not the time-"  
"I know right! I used to be the taller one! Now he's got this enormous growth spurt that made him a string bean!" John stood next to his boyfriend and his head only came up to his chin. 

"Ok ok we get it you're a short motherfucker now can you two-"  
"Oh hey Eridan! I didn't see you over there! What's up buddy?" The boy and blue cheered.  
"Holy shit dude I didn't see you either what's up?" Dave chimed in. Eridan sniffed and smiled.  
"Hi John, Hi Davve."  
"Woah man why are you crying?" John causally asked. Karkat slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"It's nothing now go away."  
"Wait Karkat, did you make him cry?" John pushed the troll away.

"No John it's nothin honest," Eridan smiled weakly.   
"But-"  
"Strider, Egbert, out now!"  
"Wait, why do I have to leave-"  
"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
"K.K what'th all the yelling about?" Sollux entered the room with the two girls from before coming after him. One look at his matesprit sent him practically running over.  
"Why are you crying? Did thomeone thay thomething to you? Are you hurt?"  
"No Sol I'm fine,"  
"You don't theem fine."

"CAN ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES JUST LEAVE ALREADY?!" Karkat screamed pushing the two humans out, ignoring their protests. Then going back for Aradia and Feferi.   
"You too Captor!"  
"No, E.D what happened?"  
"Nothin Sol I just-"  
"Jutht tell me happened babe-"  
"OUT!" Karkat pushed him out a dragged chairs across the room by the entrance. 

"Kar, is that really necessary?" Eridan sniffed again.  
"To keep anymore of those shitstains out, yes." Karkat pulled a different chair over and plopped down.  
"Now tell me why your gogdamn think pan made you believe you have to break up with the only matesprit you've ever had."

Eridan began to sob harder and new tears fell down his cheeks.  
"I-I wwould ju-st rather brake it off then let him leavve m-me!" He choked out. "I love him to much t-to let him be held dowwn Kar!"  
"And if you go through with this complete bullshit, what will you do after you broke it off and he's with Feferi?"

"I don't kn-knoww. I'll just movve out of his hivve, probably help Cro and Kan wwith their grub when he or she comes, maybe movve to a neww hivve, I couldn't-"  
"Okay let me stop you right there fucktard," Karkat held up a hand. "Your plan sucks major ass Eridan. Didn't you see when he practically ran over to you when he saw you crying? He cares for you a lot, and if you end your matespritship he’ll be heartbroken. Only gog knows what the fuck that bipolar nut case will do.”  
“He’s not a bipolar nutcase Kar, it’s not even his fault.”Eridan said defensively crossing his arms.  
“Whatever! just think about it before you do something really fucking stupid, ok.”  
“Kay. Thanks Kar.”

“What the- Karkat what on Alternia are you trying to do? Make a blockade?” The Cancer troll rolled his eyes.  
“To keep you assholes out.”  
“Well can you have your morial talk somewhere else instead of in the nutrition block? Trolls and people alike would like to use it.” Kanaya huffed placing her hands on her hips.  
“Fine,” Karkat groaned and slipped out of his seat and began moving the chairs away from the entrance.

“Oh, Hello Eridan.” The jade blood greeted with a smile.  
“Hi Kan,”  
“Did Kankri and Cronus get the things I sent them?”  
“Mmhmm, and a bunch of other things. Por came a little later with more wwriggler stuff.”  
“She did tell me she had more,” She laughed. The two began to talk for a while until Karkat came back with John in tow.

 

“Time to clean this shit out!” He growled. “We’re meeting in the living block to assign parts.”  
“Alright.” Kanaya said. She turned back to the troll still on the counter. “Ready to work.”  
“I guess.” Eridan replied hopping down and following his friends. Once in the living block, he found Sollux and tapped him lightly.  
“E.D, you alright now?” He asked concern covering his facial features.  
“Yep, it was nothin specail.” Eridan smiled.   
“I dont believe that but ill leave it alone for now.” Sollux slung over his shoulder and squeezed.  
“S-Sol?”  
“Hm?”  
“I lovve you, a lot.”  
“Aw Bee,” Sollux smiled. “Love you too.” He leaned down and kissed the smaller boy’s head, moving to leave a chaste one to his mouth as well. Eridan smiled and nuzzled into Sollux’s side. 

“Alright douche bags and bagettes! It’s time to work like your fucking lives depend on it!” Karkat shouted, over the buzz of the room which immediately quieted down except from Gamzee's clear “honk”.   
“Yeah Karkat, like thats gonna make them want to work.” John snickered.  
“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat glared at him, “Anyway, different groups will be working on different parts of this shit piece of headquarters we have. You get a job, you stick with the job, and you do your fucking job, and i better not hear any complainers or i will make you clean this place from top to bottom by yourself!” He began to read down the list of names and assignments everyone had. Eridan waited with baited breath to hear what job he had, praying he had one with Sollux.

“Eridan, your job is to sort all the books into piles then give them to Sollux and Feferi who will be putting them away onto the shelves. This is located in the back rooms since no one uses that shit.” Karkat looked directly at the seadweller with a look. Eridan looked back at him with an uneasy look of discomfort.

“Lookth like we’ll be working together babe,” Sollux smiled down at him.  
“Y-Yeah.” He mustered a small smile.  
“ALRIGHT NOW EVERYONE GET TO WORK!” Karkat yelled, grabbing John and pulling him towards their own assignment. The room gradually began to disperse, everyone going their different ways. Eridan followed Sollux and Feferi, holding his hand (more like squeezing), to the back of the headquarters where all the books were as instructed. Eridan walked into his room still hearing Sollux and Feferi talk as they walked to their room. The three began a steady pace of Eridan sorting through different books and then traveling to the room next door, placing the reading material on the table for his matesprit and ex moirail to place on the shelves. About two and a half hours went by doing this cycle and it was very effective. They had gotten through nearly half the room.

Eridan stumbled across a troll history book, and being the history buff he is, began to read through the pages completely forgetting about his work. About fifteen minutes later when he finally glanced through each page he desired he made a mental note of coming back to read this thoroughly. He grabbed a few more books before quickly making his way into the room over.  
“Sorry for the wwait guys-” Eridan cut himself off and accidentally dropped the books to the ground, eyes widening and mouth slipping open.

When he had entered the room, Sollux was on top of the fish princess and they were both laughing. They both looked up at the horrified prince of hope with matching looks of suprise.  
“Eridan!” Sollux exclaimed. Eridan looked from the books on the floor to the couple on the floor. When he finally came to his senses, he picked up the books and put them on the tables.  
“S-Sorry for interrupt-tin.” He choked out before quickly turning around and bolting out of the room, ignoring the calls from both trolls, Sollux especially. He made it to the closest door which was located in the back but found it was locked.  
“Eridan!” He heard Sollux call louder.

He ran into the nutrition block trying that door,completely forgetting it was broken.  
“Eridan wait!” He began to panic as Sollux was drawing closer. He ran out into the main all, intending to get to the front entrance. Halfway down the hall, he he was tackled to the ground.  
“Let go of me!” He struggled to get free but the force on top of him was greater.  
“Let me explain E.D!” That lisp. Sollux.  
“No!” Eridan cried, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. They must have been loud because others who were around them began to see what the commotion was.

“Thtop thtruggling and let me talk to you!” Sollux pinned Eridan’s hands above his head.  
“Let me go!”  
“E.D thtop it!”  
“No please get off!”  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!” Karkat roared. He bounded over and yanked the psion off Eridan. He took the advantage and scrambled to get up before running out the door, slamming it behind him.  
“ERIDAN!” Sollux called before jumping up and running towards the door. Karkat held him back from almost crashing through the door.

“Let go K.K I need to talk to him!” He struggled. Gamzee had came through the crowd as well and grabed his other arm and held him back as well.  
“Calm down Solbro, Eribro needs to all up and be motherfucking alone now.”  
“No he needth me!” Karkat grabbed his face and made him look at him.  
“You know you can't talk to him when he's like this! You need to leave him alone Sollux!” He reasoned. Sollux shook his head.  
“N-No, no he needth-”  
“Whatever the fuck happened, he needs to be left alone.” The psion hung his head.  
“Just leave him alone.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

"Hello Karkat, John."  
"Hey." "Hi Kankri!"  
"Come on in," Kankri opened the door wider to let the two boys inside. John handed the elder Vantas a bag which he accepted.  
"Those are for Eridan, Karkat picked them out carefully just for him." John giggled. Kankri smiled.  
"How sweet of you Kat." The younger Vantas rolled his eyes and grumbled a 'shut the fuck up'.

As John made casual conversation asking about the egg and such, Karkat looked around the hive that looked freshly cleaned. Typical Kankri. He turned back around to the two talking.  
"Where's Cronus?" He interrupted.  
"He went to the store to pick up a few things, he should be returning soon." Kankri informed.  
"And where's Eridan."  
"He's still in his room. He hasn't stepped foot out of there since Cronus brought him to our hive."

"Come on John," Karkat led the way up the hive stairs and down the small hallway to the room on the end with its door partially cracked open.  
"Wait here," The troll told the human, and entered the room. Eridan laid on his stomach on the bed, face buried into the pillow, blankets half covering him. Karkat walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. The seadweller lifted his head and looked at the Cancer troll for a brief second before placing it back down and turning the opposite way.

"Wwould noww be a bad time to say I told you so Kar?" He said. Karkat sighed and sat next to him rubbing the back of his neck;attempting to ignore the guilty feeling that decided to punch him in the stomach.  
"Yeah I know, sorry." He managed to say. The two sat in silence for a brief second.  
"We bought you some of those shitty cherries you like. Kankri has them when you want em." Eridan nodded against his pillow.  
"We saw Sollux and Aradia at the store." Karkat continued. He watched his sea dweller friend lay motionless on the bed.  
"Did he say anythin," he said after a while.

Karkat leaned back against his hand and rubbed his eyes.  
"He kept going on about he needs to talk to you and said how it was nothing bad, that he just fell on Feferi and shit like that." Eridan turned once again to face the candy blood.  
"Fell on her," He repeated as if he was soaking in the new information. "Do you believve it Kar?"

"Not sure what I think, after all the shit that happened, I'm not sure what to believe." Karkat answered honestly.  
"Uh, Karkat? Can I come sit down now?" Karkat looked to the boy who was standing in the doorway looking rather uncomfortable.  
"Oh shit, yeah John. Sorry, I forgot about you." He moved over to let the boy in blue sit on the bed next to him.  
"Hi Eridan," 

Eridan stared blankly at him for a minute then nodded.  
"Hello John."  
"Sorry about whatever happened with you and Sollux, I can't imagine how you feel right now." John continued.  
"Like my think pan wants to beat the livin shit outta my blood pusher because of how much of an idiot I am." Eridan sighed into the pillow. John opened his mouth to say something but one look at his boyfriend made him rethink his words.

"Well, just remember there will always be other fish in the sea!"  
"Really John," Karkat's palm of his hand met his face. "Now is not the fucking time for a cheesy joke."  
"What? I'm trying to make him laugh!"  
"That was not funny!"

"Doesn't evven matter anymore, I think I'm goin to stick wwith bein forevver alone. I should havve knowwn before, but bein the idiot I am I screww it up completely." John stared at Karkat, who stared at Eridan, who stared at the wall.  
"D-Don't be like that Eridan, there's always someone for somebody! You just have to look-" Karkat clamped his hand over the human's mouth. He pointed towards Eridan who was slightly shaking on the bed.

"That's not true," He breathed out. "It just isn't, least not for me. Just....stop tryin wwith me, your wwastin time." Eridan turned over again and threw a pillow over his head. Karkat reached over and snatched it away from him, throwing it across the room.  
"Listen to me Eridan, this pity party has got to stop. Ok so you've been hurt a bunch of times, so what. You can't keep pitying yourself like this cause you're making people worried shitless."

"Yeah! Karkat has been worried about you a lot Eridan!" John pitched in happily.  
"I was talking about Cronus and Kankri you fucking moron." The Cancer troll growled. Eridan smiled sadly up at the two.  
"Thanks for worryin but, you shouldn't be. Don't go wwastin your breath on m wwhen you don't havve to."

Karkat opened his mouth to protest but Cronus entered the room.  
"Hey guys, Kan told me you wvere here." He smiled. Everyone in the room said their respective hellos. Cronus went over to his sulking brother and brushed some hair out of his face.  
"Chief, you look a mess."  
"I knoww," Eridan sighed.  
"Butchu got company ovwer, shouldn't you at least try to look nice."

"Don't worry about it, we were just about to leave anyway." Karkat stood up and pulled John with him. "You better text me, cause I'm gonna get you out the fucking hive whether you like it or not."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya and her lemons

"Kanaya? Are you alright?" Rose inquired waving a hand in front of her lover's face. Kanaya blinked a few times as to regain her focus.  
"What?"  
"You were standing in the middle of the kitchen staring into nothing. Are you alright?" Kanaya managed a smile.  
"I'm fine, just lost myself in my thought is all."  
"Ok then," Rose said skeptically looking her over. When she finally decided that she was fine, she took her hand and led her out of the kitchen, into the main room where the others were. 

Jade, John, Karkat, Dave, and Terezi either sat on the couch or the floor around the TV. The two girls came into the room and il sat on an unoccupied couch, walking into what seemed like a heated debate about something that didn’t really grab the jade blood’s attention. Kanaya watched as her matesprit easily slid into the conversation when Karkat shot up from the couch and flipped the coffee table. John had to grab onto him to keep him from attacking the hysterically laughing Strider. 

The room was filled with a mix of profane threats, laughing, and attempts to keep the steaming troll calm enough to put his sickles back in his sylladex. Once he was calm (calm as a Karkat can ever get), the debate resumed. Kanaya sighed, slowly letting boredom engulf her.

"I'm a bit parched, anyone want some lemon juice? I can whip a pitcher up."  
"You should make apple juice instead Kanaya, that shit's boss." Dave pushed his shades further onto the bridge of his nose.  
"I will gladly take your shitty Apple drink and throw it it your stupid smug face!" Karkat growled from the opposite couch.

"So is that a yes or no?" Kanaya giggled.  
"Yes!" "Yes please." " Apple juice would be a lot better-" "FUCK OFF STRIDER!"  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." The Jade blood stood up and patted her skirt, making her way into the nutrition block. 

Once there, she grabbed a pitcher from the cupboard and placed it on the counter along with a wooden spoon. She opened the refrigerator and peered inside. She continuously moved different items around its shelves but what she was looking for wasn't in there.  
"I could have sworn there were about five lemons in here." Kanaya tapped her chin. "There might be some in the spare storage containment." Closing the door, she exited the nutrition block and made her way down the hall to the extra closet.

"Here we go." Kanaya grabbed about five extra lemons. As she was about to head back to the nutrition block, two voices stopped her from her trip back. Now we all know eavesdropping isn't very a polite thing to do, and our Maryam knew that, but of course there is nothing wrong with wanting to make sure everything is alright for the well being of others, right? Right.

By the time our little eavesdropping talk is over, Kanaya had already made her merry way along to the door where she heard the voices from.  
"Ugh, I fucked up tho badly," A lisp? Could this be Sollux? The Captor boy did disappear earlier.  
"It's alright Sollux, it's not your fault, and if anything it would be mine." Kanaya shifted the lemons in her hands to keep them from slipping. A feminine voice. So it's clear that it's Sollux, but who's the girl he's with?

"You can't really control where you fall F.F,"  
"Feferi," Kanaya breathed. "So he's with Feferi. But she's not using any fish puns-"  
"If I hadn't have tripped you wouldn't have fell on me, then Eridan wouldn't have come in on that and you would still have a matesprit and Sollux I'm so sorry!" The princess exclaimed in a rush. Kanaya's mouth slowly slipped open and she almost dropped a lemon.

"Hey, it'th ok F.F," Sollux began again. "I jutht wish I could talk to him again."  
"I bet you aren't able to huh?"  
"You kidding, he'th got a protective barrier of people who care about him. No way in hell I'll even get clothe." Feferi giggled.  
"But that's a good thing Sollux, it used to just be Cronus and Kankri, and thanks to you, now he has more friends!"  
"True," Sollux sighed. "I jutht want to talk to him without thomething interfering. I want tell him what really fucking happened."

"I would if I could but I think i'd make matters worse."  
"Thankth anyway," A moving of a chair made Kanaya jump, again almost dropping the yellow fruit.  
"I better get back to thothe monthterth tho I can thay I did my time and get the hell out."  
"Wait Sollux!" Kanaya moved to the door and looked through the the crack but kept herself hidden.

Feferi was holding onto Sollux's hand in what seemed like a firm grip.  
"What'th up?" Sollux asked.  
"Well I uh..." Feferi bit into her lip and looked at the ground. "I wanted to tell you something,"  
"What ith it?"  
"Well Sollux, I.... Ugh this is probably a horrible time to tell you." Feferi let go of the psion's hand and played with the gems on her bracelet.

"Jutht tell me already," Sollux said.  
"I like you!" She blurted out. That's when the lemon dropped. But between the awkward tension in the room and the shocked Jade blood, no one really payed attention.  
"Excuthe me.. what?" Sollux said slowly.  
"I always had a flush crush on you Sollux, and when you and Eridan got together I was shocked because I was going to make a move. I tried my best to at least stay in your life even if he was your main focus at most times. Then when the accident happened, of course I felt awful, I just split my flush crush and my ex morial out of their matespritship,"

Feferi reached over and took the hacker's bony hand into her's.  
"I minnow this is still a horribubble time to bring up my stupid feelings but Sollux Captor I am flushed for you, and even if that doesn't mean anyfin, just minnow that I always liked you." Kanaya wasted no time rushing back into the nutrition block and dumping her now four lemons on the counter and quickly going no back to the main room. She wasn't expecting to see someone sitting next to his morial when she entered.

"Hi Kan." Eridan said smiling and waving.  
"O-Oh hello Eridan, I didn't know you were coming today.  
"Cro dragged me out of the hive and wwe wwalked around towwn for a little, then he dragged me here so he could go be with his owwn morial." The nervous rainbow drinker nodded and kept her fake smile plastered on her face.

"Where is the fucking juice at?" Karkat growled.  
"Patience Karkat," Kanaya quickly reprimanded. "Rose can I see you in the nutrition block for a second?"  
"Sure," Kanaya quickly pulled the Lalonde into the kitchen by her arm.  
"Are you trying to pull my arm off?" Rose chuckled.  
"Sollux was telling the truth!"  
"What?"  
"Rose, Sollux didn't cheat on Eridan."

Rose shook her head.   
"Wait but Eridan found him on top of Feferi-"  
"He fell on top of her," Kanaya explained "When they were putting the books away, Sollux was ok the ladder and Feferi tripped into the ladder and he fell on top of her. That's when Eridan came in."  
"Wait Kanaya how do you know?" The troll leaned against the counter.  
"I was getting some things from the storage closet and I heard Sollux and Feferi talking in the room over." She explained.

"Then we need to go tell Eridan!" Rose said walking to the exit. Before she could step a foot out the we, Kanaya had pulled her backward.  
"We can't!"  
"Why not? Don't you think he would like to know?"   
"We can't because Feferi has a flush crush on Sollux. She told him." Rose knitted her eyebrows together.  
"You're kidding," she said.  
"No, she told him before I left."

Rose grabbed a chair and sat down.  
"What are we going to do?" Kanaya pulled a chair next to her.  
"I don't know but we can't tell him or anyone." Karkat entered the nutrition block and tossed a dish in the sink.  
"Kanaya I thought you were making juice, not fucking with your matesprit." He frowned. "Look you didn't even start on it yet, the fuck are you doing in here?!" Sollux entered the kitchen next holding a yellow object.

"Did anyone loothe a lemon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 done. *falls on couch and watches reruns of Steven Universe* I did not expect to have almost 30 chapters and I'm not even finished yet. Hopefully I'll get another chapter in sometime between this week and next. Thank you for all the likes and comments on my story! It makes me happy to wake up and see that I have some new feedback! :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

"Kar look, a Balener!" Eridan trotted over to the harbor where a large ship was tied to docking port. Karkat followed behind in little irritation. When he agreed to go on a outing with his morial, he didn't expect to be hauled outside in the boiling sun to walk around looking at giant old boats at the local harbor.

"What is with all these ridiculous names for fucking ships?" The mutant murmured. He wiped sweat from his forehead with a weak attempt to shield himself from the sun with his hand. Eridan only waved him off.  
"Kar aren't these ships amazin, built to exact replica of the real ones" The sea dweller smiled. "Makes me feel so at home ya knoww?"

"I didn't live on a shipwreck."  
"You knoww wwhat I mean." Karkat shrugged.  
"I don't fucking know, I guess? Can we go somewhere twenty degrees cooler?"  
"Aww c'mon Kar it's not that bad, wwhen I wwould come here wwith Sol at least he didn't continuously complain."  
"That why you keep forcing that same smile, you're thinking of him?"

Eridan stopped and directed a laugh.  
"Wwhat are you talkin about Kar, I'm not doin anythin-"  
"Don't fucking deny it Eridan I know you are. This entire time we've been in this unbearable heat, you'd be looking at these things and keep that same smile on your mug cause you came here with Captor a lot. Don't worry though cause I'm not gonna press about it like an asshole. I know when to stop." Karkat turned back around towards the little stores that lined the walkway.

"Let's go get something to eat before my hunger takes over and eats you." He began walking but stopped when he noticed his friend wasn't following but stayed where he was, head down and feet cemented to the boardwalk.

With a sigh Karkat weaved in and out of the other people who came to look at the boats and grabbed Eridan's hand and pulled him away. Once the two got away from the crowd of sweaty people of different body temperatures, the mutant gently shook the sea dweller in clear frustration.  
"Are you fucking stupid, you can't just stand in the middle of a crowd like that Eridan!"  
"Sorry," Eridan murmured still not looking at him. Karkat immediately wanted to slap himself. He just had to bring up that bumbling idiot. 

"Shit man I didn't mean to fuck up your day with talking about..um..him. Jegus Eridan I'm really sorry-" Eridan held out a hand cutting him off. Karkat could see how sad he was but how he was trying to cover it with looking as if he was ok, and it pained him to see him trying so hard.

"It's fine Kar, Sol's just a sore subject. That I just havve to get used to, that's all. " Eridan straightened his posture and smiled.  
"Let's go get somethin to snack on, my treat."  
"Well if you're paying get ready, cause Imma order the whole damn menu." So the two set down the boardwalk and stumbled upon a small store that sold ice cream as well as actual meals. Eridan ordered a simple vanilla ice cream Sunday whilst Karkat ordered a double cheeseburger. 

With much protest from Karkat, Eridan dragged him outside to a picnic table user a shady willow tree.  
"Air condition Eridan, they had fucking air condition and your ass wanted to come outside to eat." The mutant growled as he sat on the opposite side of the bench.  
"It's a beautiful day Kar, you wwouldn't wwant to wwaste it."  
"You sound like John." Karkat grumbled as he violently took a bite of his burger.

"Speakin of John, howw is he?"  
"Hm? Oh he's fine. Same stupid prankster we all know. He's doing something with Strider today and I know for a fact that it's fucking stupid."  
"C'mon Kar, let them havve their fun."  
"Their fun," The Cancer troll ground out, "One time left John's entire arm covered in blue. It fucking stayed like that for weeks. Every time they hang out it ends with them doing something stupid! And it gets pretty annoying fucking fast!"

Eridan rolled his eyes finishing his snack.  
"Hurry up, if we stay here too long, wwe're going to miss the trawwler's departure." Karkat let his head fall on the table.  
"Gogdammit Eridan no more boats. I'm all boated out."  
"No wway, up you go!" The seadwller peeled his friend away from the table, (throwing out if food of course) and dragged him down to the smaller parts of the harbor.

Karkat sulked the rest of the time there but he was glad to do it, no matter how much he was sweating like a Zahhak, or how quickly he realized he need to drink something and was tempted to take that little girl's drink. It beat watching Eridan be so depressed that he wouldn't even do anything at all.

But his own happiness was quickly fading away and was being replaced with pure annoyance because he felt like a puddle and why did this planet's heat hate him. But luckily Eridan called it a day and let them go back into town. About halfway back to their dancestor’s, Eridan had stopped again. Karkat stopped to look at him.  
"What's wrong with you, this is the second fucking time today you decided to stop in the middle of the gogdamn street like a-"  
"Are Sol and Fef actually together now?"  
Karkat frowned. "What are you talking about,"

Eridan nodded his head in the direction to where both of his exes were sitting on a bench together. Feferi smiling a mile a minute and giggling uncontrollably while sharing a treat with a smiling Sollux.  
"Oh that," Karkat managed, swallowing hard.  
"Did you knoww about it?" Eridan asked still staring at the couple.  
Karkat rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. It happened sometime last week I don't fucking know any details about it though."  
"You could'vve told me."  
"You already felt like complete shit Eridan I wasn't gonna make you feel worse."

"It wwasnt gonna make me feel nothin Kar. Wwould'vve givven me a little closure at least." Eridan deadpanned. He turned on his heel and began quickly walking away leaving his morial calling to him.

*******

When he got back to the hivve, he found Cronus on the couch watching some random movie in the living block and did not hesitate to trudge over and fall on top of him crying, completely scaring the shit out of the older Ampora. Later he found himself spread out on his bed staring at the ceiling when he realized how he had just left Karkat in the park. He quickly scrambled to his phone and started messaging the mutant with apologies. He didn't realize he fell asleep until Cronus had come in waking him for breakfast.

He quickly checked his phone to see if Karkat had responded, and was please when he did.

CG: ALRIGHT NOOKWHIFF JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN I FORGIVE YOU IF THATS WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR

CG: I JUST DONT WANT YOU FEEL LIKE SHIT ANYMORE CAYSE YOUVE BEEN DOING IT ALOT LATELY AND ITS FREAKING ME OUT

CG: JUST BE OK ALREADY DAMMIT

Eridan smiled at the screen.

CA: thanks kar, im fine honest

He put his phone on his bed and went to join Cronus and Kankri in the nutrition block. When breakfast was eaten and plates were cleaned, Eridan decided that he needed a break from all the drama and problems he's been involved in by taking a little trip to library. His visit was quick due to already knowing what he wanted and left the building with a stack of troll and human history reading material. You could say the stack might have been a little to high because it didn't really let Eridan see what was in front of him very well.

Next thing he knew, he slammed into something and he dropped all his books as well as falling on his ass. His glasses has skewed off his face and were sitting beside him and it was a good thing he grabbed them because they would have been stepped on by some man in a suit too busy talking on his phone to see where he was going.  
"Gog that hurt like hell," a voice said in front of him. When he put his glasses back on, he noticed that he had slammed into a female troll.

"Shit are you ok? I'm really sorry I wwasn't wwatchin wwhere I wwas goin." Eridan held out a hand and the girl smiled and took it. He helped her up and couldn't help but look he rover as she dusted herself off. This girl had large hooked horns that formed a sort of heart shape, her fangs overlapped her bottom lip and when she smiled, he white teeth were on display. She had a cerulean plaid shirt that covered a black strapless dress underneath that accompanied cerulean flats on her feet. Her hair rested in two pigtails that laid gracefully over her chest and fell to her stomach which partially covered her sign.

Eridan bent down and handed her a bag that he assumed was hers.  
"Oh thanks! But I should be apologizing to you! I was the one not paying attention! Sorry."  
"S'alright." He began to pick up his stuff and noticed the girl was helping.  
"You don't havve to, I got it." She only smiled.  
"It's ok, I did knock them out of your hands." When all books were off the ground, Eridan balanced his pile in his hands.  
"Here just slid those on top of these ones." He instructed to the girl.

"That's a lot to carry by yourself, I'll help you carry some! Where you headed?" He shook his head.  
"I couldn't ask you to do that! That's out of the question, here just slide them-"  
"Please, I want to help." The girl smiled again and Eridan could feel heat rising to his cheeks.  
"I-Ok."  
"Here gimme some of those." She reached over and grabbed a couple more books and held them as Eridan held the rest.  
"You really don't need to do this," he continued. The file only waved him off.  
"Don't be silly I want to. It's the least thing I can do after I knocked you over."  
"Thanks then," he smiled.  
"Oh of course! Now where to?"  
"Just a couple minutes past the park and the primary school."  
"Cool lets go!"

The two made light conversation all the entire walk, casually getting to know each other, great food places, Jegus this heat wave can be killer and what not. Eventually they came to the front door of the hive.  
"Hold on a sec," Eridan said. He kicked the door twice and step back.  
"Is that some sort of secret code?" The girl giggled. Eridan chuckled as well.  
"Yeah you could say that, or just a signal for someone to drop wwhat theyre doin and help me out." The two laughed until the door swung open revealing Cronus. 

"Jegus Kid doin some light reading?" He grinned.  
"Please just help,"  
"I gotcha, I gotcha," Cronus grabbed a couple from him and set them on the floor.  
"You can just put them next to em, there ya go." Eridan guided the cerulean into the hallway as well. Once done being amazed by how much more stuff was brought into his home he turned back to his brother.  
"Squig, howv many books did you- oh my gog there's a girl here."

"Hi there!" She waved happily. The older Ampora boy looked her over with an unreadable expression.  
"This isnt one of your normal friends is it..?"  
"No I kinda knocked into her and then she helped me brin my books back." Eridan explained with a pleading look of please don't embarrass me and of course Cronus saw it, he knew he saw it.  
"Kan! Eri brought a girl home!" He called.  
"Cro!"  
"He what?" Kankri called back from somewhere in the hive.  
"Cro, no, stop please-"  
"He brought some girl home!" Cronus called again.  
"Cronus shutthefuckupohmycodyouresofuckinembarrassin!" Eridan held his head in his hands.

Kankri came down (waddled) the stairs and slapped his matesprit on the arm.  
"Cronus why are you embarrassing him stop it." He scolded.  
"But He's nevwer brought back a lady before,"  
"OHMYCODWWEARELEAVVIN!" "Leave that poor boy alone Cronus!,"  
"But it's true!"  
Eridan quickly grabbed the girl's hand and literally dragged her out the hive, slamming the door behind them. That's when she broke out laughing.

He couldn't hide the violet blush that had spread across his face.  
"I'm so sorry about that, he's just so..ugh sometimes." He scratched his neck. The girl took a deep breath and tried to stop laughing but couldn't help the giggles that escaped.  
"N-No it's... Fine your dancestor seems really funny."  
"Wwhen he wwants to be," He smiled.  
"Don't worry, my dancestor is just like that cept for the cool part." She giggled again. "Well Eri, it's been fun but I think my morial is gettin worried about me by now so I should take off."  
"Yeah you wwouldn't wwant to wworyy him."  
"Here give me your phone, I'll give you mine and we can put each other's numbers in there."  
"Oh yeah sure." 

"Kay done,"  
"Yeah me too,"  
"Well Eri, I better get goin," She smiled waved, beginning to walk the way they came.  
"Wait what's your name?" Eridan quickly added.  
"Lendon Meneseas, your name just Eri?"  
"Heh, no my full name is Eridan Ampora."  
"Well Eridan, it was nice to meet you!"  
"You as wwell." Eridan smiled as she walked her way out of sight. He stood there and stared at where Lendon just stood, her face burned in into his brain. He tried not to think about her but that was proving to be impossible. And here he was with her number in his phone and his in hers. Not paying attention, he didn't hear the door open.

"Wvell shit Eri wvhere'd your chick go? You scare her off?"  
"Cro I am goin to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm so late with updating, was supposed to do it last week but didn't I am sorry. The fantroll at the end was based off a good friend of mine that died and I felt like she would be klutz enough to slam into ill eribaby>:) anyways enjoy and once again I'm sorry~~


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

You are Sollux Captor, and you are not jealous. You are currently not staring at your ex matesprit with some random girl laughing with each other. She says something to him and he starts laughing again, and you can see him wiping away tears. She's not allowed to make him laugh like that, she doesn't know him like you do.

"Sollux are you listening?" You turn back to Feferi who looks concerned.  
"Oh uh yeah thorry." You say shaking your head.  
"You eeling ok?" She puts a hand in your forehead for what you're assuming as feeling for a temperature. You take her hand and remove it gently.  
"Yeah jutht zoned out for a thecond. Nothing'th wrong."

"If you say so," The princess giggles and drags you over to Aradia who smiles and greets the two of you. As the girls talk, your eyes wander back to Eridan and the girl. It's seems that Karkat, John, Dave, and Terezi joined them. Why is she so close to him? Eridan needs his space and she's invaded his bubble a while ago.

Feferi hugs you out of nowhere which startles you.  
"He's just so sweet!" She giggles which makes Aradia laugh.  
"If you squeeze him to hard I think he'll snap in half." Aradia jabs you in the gut and winks.  
"Haha tho funny," you mock, looking over your shoulder to the group again. You want to go over there and pull her away from him. She's not supposed to touch him or smile at him like that.

"Hey Sollux, you want to go get a bite to eat?" Feferi asks looking up at you. Feferi. She's the reminder that you and Eridan are done because he believe you and her belong together, and he wants you to be happy. But you were happy with him, you couldn't get enough of him.

"Sollux? Did you hear me?" She waves a hand in front of you. But you were with Feferi now, so you need to focus on her.  
"Yeah I could eat." She takes a hold of your hand and links as with Araida and leads you away towards a the picnic area where Kanaya and Rose sat guarding it so no one are everything.

You got bored of the girly exchange quickly and resorted to your phone. The next time you looked up, Eridan was coming over, a smile on his face. He didn't look at you, mostly tried to talk with the girls.  
"Is there any more wwater bottles?"  
"Of course," Kanaya reached inside of the large cooler and pulled one out, handing it to him.  
"Thanks Kan," he moved in your direction but kept his head down.

"Excuse me, I need to get behind you." He murmured. You side stepped and he thanked you quietly. He grabbed two vanilla cookies and began to move away. Why aren't you saying anything?! Say something dammit!  
"Wait E.D, you need a napkin?" You're fucking smooth aren't you. He stops and halfway turns around.  
"Uh, sure." At least he said yes. You grab a napkin from the pile and hand it to him which he hesitantly accepts.  
"Thanks." He says.  
"No problem, just don't make a mess." You mentally facepalm. What are you, his lusus? 

"Y-yeah." Eridan quickly walks away back to his little group. You are so dumb. Of all the things to say to him.  
"He doesn't have to be shy every time he comes near us, we're his fronds." You hear Feferi say behind you.  
"He's never been the most outgoing. Mostly kept to himself."  
"He'th never been "outgoing" cauthe no one bethideth dancethor and K.K'th dancethor ever cared for him before." You correct them. "And not to mention how everyone would go out of their way to thtay away from him."

The girls were quiet after you spoke got awkward quick.  
Kanaya clapped her hands.  
"Well, he's better now and that's all that matters!" You agree with her. Eridan is better, and he's happy, but he stays away from you now and that's the only thing that bothers you the most.  
"Let's eat, I'm gonna starve." Aradia groans and accepts a plate of food from Rose. 

You lost your appetite by the time they get to you. You're too busy thinking about what you could have done to have keep him with you. The more you think about it the more you think about your mistake. The mistake you made worse. You think you may know what you need to do, but it may your other relationship. But right now it doesn't matter, you need to need fix what you fucked up.

*******

You are still Sollux Captor and you are about to fix your mistake. You are currently on the couch at Feferi's hive watching tv as she watches with your, curled up on your side.  
"This show has no plot," she giggles at some point.  
"That'th why I don't watch it." She giggles again and moves deeper into your side. You take a deep breathe because it's now or never.

"He F.F, can we talk?"  
"Aboat what?" She sits up to look at you.  
"Uth."  
"What about us?"  
"I don't think... I don't think thith ith right."  
"Water you talking aboat Sollux? Is somefin wrong?" She looks worried, scared even. But you have to do this.  
"Back at H.Q, when you athked me to be your matethprit, I should have thaid no. It'th not your fault I jutht-"  
"Still like Eridan?" She finishes for you. You nod cause yeah, you still want him.

She sighs and smiles sadly.  
"I already knew. I just wanted to let the moments we had together last cause I really am flushed for you Sol." Feferi's looks at you winks. "I just want you to be happy."  
"You too; and bethideth, you detherve better than me."  
"What, and Eridan does?"  
"No. You both detherve better, but Eridan it'th jutht different." 

The princess sighs.  
"You pity him hard. I respect that," She says. "Just wish some of that love could fall on me. But of course I won't force you. Do what you want and go get that boy back!" She exclaims with a giggle.  
"Thankth F.F, you're the betht." She hugs you and for once you hug her back.  
"I better get going, I got thome more thinking to do." You stand and go to the door and Feferi sees you out.  
"Bye Sollux! Come back over soon!" 

You wave to here and leave, glad her new hive is on land. You make your back to your own hive and about halfway there your phone's ringtone goes off. You see that it's Karkat.  
"What'th up K.K,find a new way to break your huthktop-"  
"SOLLUX,MAN, GET OVER TO ERIDAN's HIVE NOW!" You can feel a pit grow in your stomach.  
"What'th wrong?  
"HE'S ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING REALLY FUCKING STUPID JUST GET OVER HERE NOW! HE'L LISTEN TO YOU!"  
"Alright I'm on my way."  
"HURRY UP MAN, CAUSE SOON THERE WON'T BE AN ERIDAN."

You hang up and start running as fast as your lanky legs will take you to the seadweller's hive. The entire way over there, you prayed that he was ok by the time you got there and weren't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://captain-clara-jay.tumblr.com/post/125482769370/a-little-erisol-to-compliment-my-fic
> 
> An Erisol pic to go with this fic. Sloppy buuuut yeah.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of violence, putting it out there just in case

Sollux slammed open the front door open as soon as he got there.

"Eridan?!" He yelled even though he was already out of breath from running. Karkat,who was standing by the door, thrust his hand out to block the psion from moving any further into the hive.

"Eridan look, Sollux is here now." He says slowly.

The seadweller was standing by the kitchenette, and he looked horrible. His hair wasn't styled so his curls hung loosely and framed his face. His clothes were disheveled and his eyes were wide and frantic; the grey orbs kept darting between the two almost like he was trapped in a cage.

And the knife. He held one of his military knives in his shaking hands pointed towards his abdomen and it made Sollux have serious déjà vu.

"E.D," Sollux said holding his hands out. "Hey baby you alright?"

"S-stay back S-Sol," Eridan sobbed out. "Just st-ay ovver there."

"How about we stay over here and you can put that thing down." Karkat said taking a step closer. Eridan backed away and shook his head.

"No I c-can't!"

"Why can't you?" Karkat urged taking another small step. Eridan's face screwed up and fresh tears trailed down his cheeks. He gripped at his hair with his hands and shook his head.

"C-cause I'm such a f-fuck up!" He cried, his whole body moving from each sob that escaped past his lips. The Cancer looked at Sollux and nodded his head toward Eridan.

"No you aren't E.D, you're not a fuck up." Sollux gently said taking his own little step closer.

"You w-wwouldnt knoww th-that! You don't know what it's like t-to be me!"

"But I know you well enough to know that you aren't what you think you are. You let your patht control you."

"This isn't about the past!" Eridan yelled, gripping harder onto his hair. "I-I keep doin this shit to myself and I-I knoww it's just gonna end bad! I-I screww myself ovver, a-an brin evveryone dowwn w-with me and I'm sick of it! I-I try so hard to not repeat all my fuckin disasters b-but I can't! Just keeps happenin!"

"Okay then Eridan, put the knife down and let's all sit on the couch and talk about it like normal trolls." Karkat motioned to the furniture.

"No! No I'm not goin to do this again!"

"Do what Eridan?"

"Let people get to c-close. It alwways ends the s-same an I nevver fuckin learn my lesson."

"Lithen E.D," The Captor moved forward again only to have Eridan move back,almost against the wall. "I know your life had it'th shitty momentth but everyone hath them. Take it from me, I fucked up pretty badly and inthtead of me trying to fix it I made it worthe."

"Wwhat are you talkin about Sol?" The Aquarius asked lowering his weapon.

"I'm talking about what happened between uth. I don't know if you believe what happened or not E.D but it wath the truth, and I fucked up even more by being matethpritth with F.F. But it'th ok now, becauthe F.F and I aren't together anymore and-"

"Wwait," Eridan held up a hand in disbelief. "You and Fef broke up?"

"Like I didn't see that coming." Karkat said under his breath.

"Yea me and F.F are done E.D."

"Wwhy?! Wwhy wwould you twwo do that you wwere meant to be together Sol?!"

"Becauthe of you E.D!"

"WWHAT?!"

Karkat jabbed the psion hard in the ribs.

"Are you fucking stupid? Choose your words wisely asshole, not sure if you see the giant fucking knife in his hands that he's ready to plunge into his stomach."

"W-wwhy wwwould you do th-that?" Eridan choked out, shaking worse than before.

"Because I realized I didn't even like her like that E.D, I only like you."

"Oh cod," the sea dweller shook his head. "This is all my fault, evverythin is my fault."

"No it's not Eridan, it wasn't meant to be." Karkat argued.

"I'm the reason Sol and Fef aren't t-together! It's my fault! I-I can't livve wwith myself knowwin I keep screwwin wwith evverythin and everybody!" Eridan cried a final time before placing both his hands on the handle of the knife and then forcing them back down towards his stomach.

But the blade didn't go through. The tip was just touching his stomach. Red and blue electricity was covering the handle and froze his hands in place. The first sound in the stunned to silence room was Karkat's sigh of relief.

"Sol," Eridan breathed out. Sollux shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you do that." He said. "I would never let you."

"Sol let it go!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourthelf!"

"Sollux just keep him there, I'll pull him away."

As Karkat made his way over, he never got the chance to. Eridan thrusted his body onto the blade, and he could feel every inch of it slide into him. His black shirt began to grow a wet spot where the handle was sticking out from his gut and was spreading fast.

Sollux had cried out and bolted to Eridan who had sagged onto the still frozen in mid hair weapon as Karkat stared in horror to shocked to move. He released his psionics and fell to the floor with Eridan cradled in his arms. Eridan's eyes were half lidded and blood was steadily trickling down his chin.

"I-I'm calling an ambulance." Karkat finally said as he ran for the phone. Sollux stayed on the floor rocking Eridan gently.

"Hear that E.D? K.K ith going to get you help. Jutht thtay awake baby, ok? Keep your eyeth open and on me alright?"

"Sol," Eridan coughed allowing more of his violet blood to paint the psion's t-shirt.

"It'th ok E.D you don't have to thpeak, I've got you." Sollux tried to hold back his tears but it was proven to be impossible because they fell and splashed against the sea dweller's cheeks.

"You're going to be ok."

*********

After the ambulance had come and loaded Eridan into the truck, Karkat and Sollux found themselves sitting quietly in the waiting room of the hospital, the only sounds that could be heard was the ones that pertained to the environment.

"Wvhere is he?!" A voiced roared. Karkat and Sollux glanced at each other because they both knew who it was. Cronus bounded in followed by Kankri.

"Wvhere is Eridan?!"

"They're doing tests right now." Karkat answered with a sigh.

The older Ampora turned to Sollux and growled.

"This is all your fault Captor!" He yelled. "He wvouldnt evwen be in this shit if you two hadn't hooked up!"

"It's not his or anyone's fault Cronus! You know it's not right to go around placing blame on others!" Kankri shot back ignoring the glare his matesprit shot him.

"Don't evwen try to pull that bullshit Kan. Eri wvas doin fine before this one came into the picture."

"And he was doing even better with Sollux!" Kankri placed a hand on Cronus' shoulder. "I know you're scared Cronus but putting blame on others isn't going to help this situation at all, we could do that all day. But you're brother is in the Intensive Care Unit and you should be more focused on him."

But Cronus wasn't finished and he was going to make sure everyone knew. The two started to go back and forth and would have done that the rest of the time there if Karkat hadn't told them the "Shut the fuck up its a gogdamn hospital!"

"Is someone here for Eridan Ampora?" A human female doctor asked.

"Yeah that's me," Cronus made his way over to her. "Please tell me he's ok."

is doing alright for now, we had him in emergency surgery because of slight internal bleeding. After that we stitched him up and put him into a sleep that will allow him to get some healing done. All and all I'll say he'll be alright but we're going to keep him here for a little while to make sure his wound doesn't why infected and for suicidal purposes."

"And if he's ok he'll make a full recovwery?"

"Yes sir, but I suggest that he stay with someone for maybe a few days just to be sure." Cronus turned to Kankri.

"Course he's going to be staying wvith us you knowv."

"Of course Cronus, but we can't be overwhelming when he does come back with us-Ah!"

The group watched as Kankri doubled over. Karkat even got up and held his other arm while Cronus took the other.

"Kan are you alright?"

"The... The egg."

"Now?!"

"Now!"

Then everything got hectic. The doctor had called for assistance as Cronus told Karkat to call Porrim. Before they whisked him away, Kankri took hold of Sollux's hand.

"Listen Sollux, w-we might not be here to get updates on E-Eridan." His grit his teeth and groaned before he continued. "Please.. you have to be here for him. Even if he is unconscious, you need to be there."

"I will." Sollux managed before he was taken down a different hallway. About an hour later Karkat came back looking tired.

"How'th it goin out there?" Karkat flipped into the seat.

"Lots of pain and swearing, s'why we used a mother grub. How's Eridan."

"Thtill althleep, no vithitorth."

"That's stupid."

"Not our hothpital."

The two friends say in another silence, the effects of that night hitting you both like a sledgehammer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

The next day, Sollux and Karkat went back to the hospital around the same time the visiting hours started again. They didn't say much to each other like they did the day before, but stayed in a peaceful silence. Cronus arrived a half and hour later with a bouquet of red flowers in one hand, and a violet one in the other. When he saw Sollux he scowled. He turned to Karkat.

"You're here early," He commented. Karkat shrugged a response.

"Yeah I guess, we wanted to make sure they were alright."

"Eri still under?"

"Doctor'th thaid he won't be awake for another couple of hourth." Sollux answered, ignoring the face the older man made.

"Right," Cronus turned back towards Karkat. "Kanny ok?"

"Yeah, he was just resting when I went in there to see him."

"Alright, wvell I'mma go check in on him, make sure everythin's ok. Wvatch for Eridan aight?"

"Whatever." And so the Aquarius left down a different corridor bringing his flowers with him.

"It's fucking amazing how much he can't stand you." Karkat snickered which cause the Gemini to smirk.

"He never liked me because of the shit that went down with him and M.T, and when E.D and I were thtill together, I could practically feel his dithapproving luthuth eyeth on me 24/7."

"It's seriously funny as fuck."

Karkat sighed and leaned his elbow against his knees.

"Probably be the same way if shit were different."

"What are you talking about K.K?"

"You remember all that shit you were spouting back at Eridan's yesterday, like about how everyone fucks up sometimes?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

The Cancer troll shrugged.

"Well, I can obviously say that I have done plenty of shit that I'm not proud of and I'll be gogdamn if I ever do something that shitty again an-"

"K.K jutht get to the point; I could care leth about detailth." Sollux quickly interrupted.

"It started as a stupid prank, completely harmless and meant as a joke. I had to hang around with him, gain his trust, be his friend and all that shit." Karkat ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"But damn I don't know what happened. The more I got to know him and spend time with him, I guess I realized how nice and funny he was, in a stupid way of course. Like when we were first friends before the game, but now he's quit all that "Kill All Landwellers" shit."

Sollux stood and glared down at his smaller friend, or should he even call him a friend.

"You mean to tell me," he growled. "That you and E.D'th moirallegiance thtarted out ath a prank?!" Karkat sighed.

"Yeah."

"Are you fucking shitting me right now?! Do you know how happy he wath when he came home that day and told me he had a morial?!"

"I can guess," Karkat sighed again. "But now I know how much of an asshole move it was for me and Vriska to-"

"Of courthe that bitch wath in on it! Why the hell would you even think about doing that?!"

"Will you cool it? You're sparking bulgemuncher!"

"I don't care!" Sollux yelled. "I told you that if you hurt him I wath going to fucking kill you!"

"No need Sparky, I've been beating myself up about it ever since I actually began to feel pale for him."

"It thtill doethn't take away from how you were lying to him!"

"Excuse me Sirs? But are one of you here for Mr. Eridan Ampora?" The two boys looked at the nurse.

"Yeah I'm his moirail," Karkat stepped forward.

"You thure about that K.K?" He shot the psion a glare.

"I'm his moirail, ignore this bastard."

"Right," The nurse gave them a look. "Well he still is under medication, but we were are only concerned when we were changing his bandages there was more blood than we expected but he's alright over all."

"Thanks." The nurse left Sollux and Karkat in a tense quiet atmosphere. Sollux moved over down the row of chairs away from the Vantas, ignoring the hot flecks of electricity that sparked off of him.

*********

He woke to a brightly lit room which he didn't recognize. The light hurt his eyes as he tried to open them and his heavy lidded eyes didn't make it better. He felt how cracked and dry his lips were and his throat felt like a desert. He tried to speak but he began to choke which made his body shake with every cough.

"Vwoah kid, take a sip of this aight?" A cup of water was brought to his mouth. He hastily drank the liquid which felt like sweet relief.

"Feel better?" He lifted a tired hand and rubbed his eyes. That voice sounded familiar but his eyes still weren't used to this light and his glasses weren't on.

"Cro?"

"Yeah s'me." He felt his hand brush his hair away from his face."Need your glasses?"

"Yes please." He noted how groggy and unused his voice sounded. Didn't sound like himself at all. Cronus slipped his glasses onto his face

"There's my lil Eri."

"Cro am I dead."

"You ain't dead chief, you're in the hospital."

"Howw long havve I been here."

"A day-ish."

"Wwhere's Kan." He watched as Cronus' fins slightly dropped.

"He's uh..here chief."

"Wwhere."

"In the hospital, he laid the egg."

Eridan lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, howw is it then? Did it hatch yet?" He frowned when his dancestor looked away a frown tugging at his own lips.

"Um.. No chief and it might not. It's uh... Not doin so wvell, at least that's wvhat the doctor said."

"Cro, I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault chief."

"Howw's Kan then?" Cronus' fins dropped even more. He rubbed the back of his neck and rested his free arm on his knee.

"He's been really dowvn evwer since wve heard the newvs not really talking much,just uh..keepin to himself." Eridan reached up and placed a hand on Cronus' arm.

"I'm really sorry Cro, you got more important thins to deal wwith than me. You should go to Kan, he needs you more."

"I ain't gonna leavwe you like this, you just wvoke up. Plus Kan needs a little time alone ya knowv?"

"Yeah I guess."

The two had talked for a while, only being interrupted by nurses coming to check vitals and bandages. Cronus had left to check on his matesprit which left Eridan to lay on his bed and get annoyed at how bright the room was.

"Tho you're awake." He didn't even blink. He stared at his favorite spot on the ceiling. He hears the sound of a chair dragging towards him.

"When I firtht came back here thith morning, they told me you were gonna be under for a few more hourth but you were athleep for leth than that."

He turned his head over to the window and noticed how he had a nice view of the city from his room.

"Can you at leatht look at me?" A bird flew by the window, looked like a robin or something like that.

"E.D I'm trying to talk to you, at leatht look at me."

"Wwhy are you here Sol." He finally said, eyes glued to the window.

"Good you're thpeaking to me,"

"Answwer my question."

"E.D I'm here becauthe the two of uth need to talk. A theriouth one, like about all the shit that'th happened and shit that'th going on now and-"

"No." The room was filled with silence.

"No?" The Psion repeated like it was a foreign word.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there is nothin to talk about."

"E.D cut the shit. I can literally litht everything we could thit down and talk about while we thtuff our faceth in thothe Danish thingth that you like."

"Sol," Eridan finally turned to face him. "I knoww wwhat yer tryin to do, just stop. I'm not tryin to be a fuckin douche or anythin but I just really don't wwant to talk about anythin."

"E.D we can't jutht leave if like thith, what happened to the optimithtic E.D? I know he would want to at leatht figure thith crap out before quitting."

"He's tired Sol." The seadweller sighed wiped his face. "He's tired of everythin, all the heartbreak and sadness; he's tired of his life bein a fuckin soap opera. He's tired of havvin people wworry about him cause they'vve got their owwn livves to life."

Eridan looks Sollux dead in the eye, his face blank of any expression besides tiredness.

"I know there's stuff wwe could talk about, but I havve other thins on my mind right noww, and id rather not open any wwounds either."

"I get it," Sollux stood from his chair and levitated it back to its original place. He made his way over to the exit but stopped in the door frame. "But if the E.D I love ith thtill here thomewhere; let him know that people worry cauthe they care, and that even though he may think of himthelf ath shit, people want him to be happy and know that he'th loved no matter what."

And with that he was gone, leaving the seadweller to stare out his window and let silent violet tears drip down his face that matched the pretty violet bouquet that rested in a vase on the side table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chaps I have come quite a long way in this story, only one more chapter left! Hope you guys enjoyed the second to last chapter in ISHK~~


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan always thought he was a mistake. So did the other trolls. Nothing ever turned out right for him. Nothing at all. But when he gets a matesprit, he changes his mind. But of course being the troll he is, things go terribly wrong. ((Erisol fanfic)) Warning: self harm, suicide attempts, swearing, adult shit later maybe(?)

I woke up feeling warm on my right side, which was odd since I'm a cold blooded seadweller. I look down to see him laying on my chest fast asleep, one of his horns dangerously close to my chin. I have no reaction, because I don't know what to think anymore. I've gone numb.

He shifts in his sleep, his bones cracks with the movement and nuzzles his nose into my neck. His warm lips kiss against my gills and he gives me a squeeze.

"G'morning."

I don't say anything back. He lifts his head and places another kiss to my lips.

"Thleep well?"

I don't answer again, instead I avert my eyes down. He's quiet for a couple seconds before he pulls the sheets back and sits on the edge before standing to retrieve his clothes.

"You need help getting up?"

He asks pulling his undergarments on. I sit up; my legs are only a little sore, I'll live. He tosses me a random shirt from my dresser which I slowly put on. I reach for my glasses which immediately clears my vision, and my eyes go immediately to the bucket that's over by the door. I grimace to myself.

"Did you hear me E.D? You need help thanding?"

He's over by my side now with his hands out. I accept them only because I need something to hold onto now. He helps me stand and pulls me into a hug. It didn't last long since I pushed away and went into the ablutions block. When I got in there, I stared at the full length at myself. Hair a mess, shirt wrinkled, marks littered my neck, and old yellow and violet genetic material stained my inner thighs.

I quickly began to clean myself with a cloth, immediately starting to wash away the remains of last night. When I was almost done, warm hands embraced my hips and pulled be back into a hug.

"How you doing in here?"

He left kisses on the back of my neck, especially where the marks were. I put down the cloth and just stood completely still. His warmth against my cold skin felt nice, it always has since day one, but now I don't know what to make of it.

"E.D what'th wrong,"

There was the question that I knew was coming. I didn't answer him. I couldn't answer him. I didn't have the courage to. Instead I moved away from him again. I went back to the platform and laid back down.

"E.D, why aren't you talking to me?"

He comes back into the room and sits down on the edge of the platform. I closed my eyes. I don't want to ignore him but I don't want to be pulled in by anything.

"Can you at leatht tell me what're going on?"

I sit up and look at him sighing. I guess he saw the pleading look in my eyes because he seemed to look defeated.

"E.D, I don't want to be a douchebag and force you into anything you aren't ready for, I'm not like that."

He uses his psionics to get his glasses and slip them on his face. He stands with a sigh before leaning down, pushing my hair away from my face and kissing my forehead. It lasts a good long second before he pulls away and bumps foreheads with mine.

"If you ever want to talk or anything jutht chat me."

He kisses my forehead again and goes to the door.

"Thee you around."

I stare at the door he just left from.

"Bye Sol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very late with this last chapter, I apologize. Welp this is the end of this fanfic! Good times for my first lol. I'll of course be writing more fanfics so stay tuned~


End file.
